Being Bad
by Punkpoet69
Summary: It just isn't normal for a good girl like her to get dragged from Tennessee to Texas in a stolen car with just 2000 in cash. It's bad enough that she'd been trying to figure out what happened to her brother Gabe, but now she's stuck in this stupid red dress, and she runs into him. Troy Bolton AKA Gabriella's secret crush, until he became an asshole. Could this get any worst?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the High School Musical world, which is trademarked by Disney. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of High School Musical. The story I tell here about Troy and Gabriella is my own invention, and it is not supported or believed to be part of Disney story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.**

Gabriella Montez felt like a completely ridiculous.

She hopped no one she knew would ever see her in this outfit. With a pout she looked at herself in the reflection of the dimly lit bathroom mirror. Not only did she have to buy a stupid fake ID when she was just one-month shy of her twenty first birthday, just to get into this place, but she was beginning to have some serious second thoughts about her plan.

A plan that was completely being made up as she went.

Whatever had happened to Gabriel had been serious. So serious that the only clues she had led her to The Red Crystal, a sleazy bar in the bad part of town. As she walked in she felt like a shiny object on display. The men hadn't taken their eyes off her and as soon as she could she made her way to the bathroom for a moment to regroup. If she had to take a guess she was currently starring in about five R rated fantasies.

The thought made her shutter and also made her feel a little violated. Gabriella waved her hand in front of her as she tried not to gag. There was nothing lady like about the smell in the ladies restroom. There was so much smog and smoke she could barely see her own reflection. Not that she'd recognized it. No she couldn't just walk in here with her normal clothes on. She'd never be allowed into the parking lot.

No, a mission of this degree required a uniform. Sharpay had done her makeup and lent her this incredibly skin tight ruby red dress. She looked like all the other women here. Which was good. And it was also scary. Seriously. Why did women do this to themselves?

With all that make up on her face, let alone the fact that she'd managed to stuff all her parts into this dress. There was no practically in dressing like this. None.

Gabriella had always been the kind of girl who stood out of trouble. She never did things like this. She was getting straight A's as a pre-med major at New York University. She called home several times a week to check in. She knew better than to do something this stupid.

And putting on this ridiculous outfit and showing up here at this bar was just asking for all sorts of trouble. The bad kind of trouble. The kind she just knew had gotten to her older brother Gabriel. Something bad happened to him. Three nights ago he'd come to this bar to follow up on a case he'd been working on and then suddenly it was as if he completely disappeared off the face of the earth.

Her brother, unlike her was a thrill seeker. He went straight from high school to the army. Then from the army to the police academy. Her parents adored him. He was the hero in their family. Granted he hadn't gotten this far without a few messes and causing their parents endless heartache. Gabriella was determined to make up for that in any way she could by being a good student, a good daughter, and a good person.

She was also going to have a safe, successful future as a doctor.

She looked down at her outfit one more time and cringed. This would be the one and only time she would ever put on this outfit. She just needed to figure out what happened to Gabriel. He'd always been there for her growing up, always helped her out. So when the officers had told her mother that Gabe had been into some bad things at The Red Crystal she flat out didn't believe it.

She knew her brother. He was one of the good guys.

Something happened to him and she needed to get to the bottom of it.

She stepped back out into the bar area, coughing from all the smoke. This place was a serious health hazard. What was Gabe even doing here?

She had just took a seat at the bar when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up to see him. _Troy Bolton_. A cold sweat swept through her. She'd known Troy all her life. He'd been her brother's best friend, and she'd alternately been annoyed by him and been in love with him, depending on the day. She hadn't seen him in three years. He was five years older than her, and most of the time he'd treated her no different than Gabe did, like a sister.

But there were other times when Gabe wasn't around and she and Troy would hang out like real friends, laughing together and teasing each other. Those were the times she'd fallen for him the hardest.

When Gabriel came back from the army Troy stayed behind. Not long after that, thanks to her brother spilling the beans, she'd learned what Troy really thought about her.

To Troy Bolton, she was an annoying little kid who tag along for everything. And that had just been the beginning of the things she learned about Troy Bolton. Her cheeks were on absolute fire now. Had she been that obvious? Her father jokingly teased her about following Troy around like puppy. Her mother called it adorable. Gabe looked at her with that sympathetic look.

She just wanted to crawl into a hole. That was the day she'd officially decided to get over him. She hadn't seen him or talked him since. She never sent another letter, never sent another tin of cookies. It was hard, but she'd finally moved on, even had a boyfriend last year.

Just her luck that he would catch her in this stupid outfit.

Troy was wearing a pair of beat-up jeans, an open camp shirt and a plain white t-shirt. And even more dangerous those blue eyes were locked on her. And he looked down right furious. _She didn't think she looked that bad._

If she ignored him, maybe he would go away.

She tried to ignore him, but he didn't go away.

"Gabriella," Troy called, louder this time. "I know you heard me. You looked right at me."

Gabriella opened her little purse and looked inside. "Then you should take that as a hint and just leave me alone." She tried to keep her face detached and careless, rather than revealing how much she despised him.

He had also been another one of the main reasons she had to make an extra effort to be good. He was always getting into trouble. Most of the time dragging Gabriel into with him. From stealing cars, to blowing fireworks into street as cars drove by. Troy had been quite the rebel bad ass growing up. After his dad passed away, it had only been his mom and him and they lived on the other side of town. _The not so nice part_.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he sneered as his eyes reached her black strappy sandals and slid back up. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

 _Ouch._ "I could ask you the same question, I thought you were somewhere in Iraq getting shot at."

Troy narrowed his eyes as he met her look. "I thought you were in school."

"I came home. Now _get_."

"I don't _get_."

"Fine, storm off in a righteous indignation, or flounce off in a huff for all I care. The point is to disappear as quickly as possible." She was quite pleased with her clever response. Going to college might have actually made her smarter.

"You're coming with me." He reached for her arm.

"I am not." She pulled away.

"Is there a problem here?" The female bartender approached them.

"Yes."

"No."

Troy and Gabriella spoke in unison and Troy eyes narrowed at her again. "No problem here," Troy said again. "Just catching up with an old friend."

Friend. _As if!_ Troy Bolton could be on fire and she wouldn't use the last bucket of water to put him out.

"We're not friends," Gabriella clarified.

"Well, I think the lady's fine right where she is." The bartender winked in Gabriella direction. "Sweet thing like yourself outta have your pick of the loot in here."

She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or not. Gabriella did her best not to wince or look uncomfortable. She was trying to stay in character, but this entire plan was falling apart before it even started. All because of Troy.

"How much?" Troy said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wad of cash.

The bartender's smile disappeared as she now leaned on the counter and turned her attention to the wad of money.

"How much fun you looking to have tonight?"

"I want her."

 _What?_ Gabriella brows shot up as Troy reached for arm again. And this time she didn't pull away. She was too shocked to move.

When the bartender didn't say anything. Troy did. "2 grand."

Where did he get all that money from? What the hell was he paying the bartender for? Suddenly everything seemed to shift and Gabriella watched as the smile on the bartenders face slowly shifted into something else. Something scarier.

"3. She's one of the prettier ones. Make sure you keep her that way. You know the deal?"

Troy nodded and placed the money on the bar top.

Gabriella watched the exchange happen right in front of her and she slowly caught on to what was going on. Troy was buying _her._ She was for sale? She sucked in an indignant breath and glared at him before she remembered she was supposed to be acting cool and indifferent.

He tugged on her arm and began leading her towards the front entrance.

"What the hell did you just do?"

He lifted his eyebrows in surprise, "I'm getting you out of here."

Gabriella actually gasped at the stab of pain in her chest. She needed to find Gabe and this had been her only lead.

"I can't go, I can't," she pulled away from him. "Gabe's missing and I can't just leave now."

"Hey," he reached for her again and pulled her close. So close she placed her hands on his chest to stop from falling against his chest. "I know about your brother, I'm handling it."

"What do you know?" she whispered.

Troy smiled, "I should of expected to running into you." His tone was teasing, the way he used to talk to her all the time. As if nothing had happened in the last three years that might change the relationship between them.

"Right, and it's just convenient that Gabe's in trouble and suddenly you're not too far behind."

His expression changed as he processed her words. "When was the last time you talked to Gabe?"

Troy was still as good-looking as he'd been before, a fact that annoyed her as much as anything else. It seemed like being an asshole should cast its mark on your appearance. But he still had the same strong features, vivid blue eyes, and lean, fit body. His hair had been plain brown when he was a kid, but it had lighten to a sandy brown now.

"Three weeks ago. He called to ask if I was coming home for my birthday."

Troy nodded, "Now laugh like I said something funny and don't freak out when I kiss your neck."

Gabriella eyes widen as she began to freak out. "What?"

One of his hand snaked down and grabbed her ass. She jumped and he leaned down to place a kiss on the nook of her neck. Her entire body melted at the touch it was out of her control when she griped his shirt a little tighter. All those old feelings came roaring back with a passion.

"Good girl," he whispered as he brought his hand back up to the small of her back. "Now let's get out of here."

Once they were out in the parking lot Troy dropped his hands and released her completely. And she felt the cold even on a June night in Tennessee.

"Go home."

Gabriella frowned. "No."

"Damn it, I had to buy you out of there." He said in hushed whisper. "If that doesn't tell you how much trouble you're in-"

"I didn't ask you too," she realized she was getting upset, she took a step away from him. She didn't need this. He upset her too much.

"Get in your car and go home Gabri-"

He never finished his sentence.

His eyes darted over her shoulder, and, before Gabriella knew what was happening, he had slammed her from the side, pushing her down to the pavement in a move that scratched up her palms and knees. Shocked and winded, she stared up at him as he covered her with his body.

"What ar-"

"Quiet," he hissed.

Recognizing real urgency in his voice, Gabriella did as she was told, her heart pounding and her breath uneven.

Then there was a gunshot. Or what sounded like a gunshot.

When she turned her head, she saw that one on the tires on the car beside them had their tires blown.

After another second, Troy shifted, "Where's your car?"

"What?" Gabriella whispered, "What about your car?"

"That is my car." He hauled her to her feet, grabbed her arm and forced her to hunch over. They ran across the lot and took cover behind a red minivan. After a moment they moved again.

"I'm driving my mom's car," Gabriella whispered as they hid behind a blue Toyota. Troy stood up a little to see what was going on. "What's happening?"

"They're searching the car."

Gabriella eyes widen and without another thought she lifted her purse and wacked him. "What did you do?" she wacked him again.

Troy grabbed the purse from her. "Knock it off."

They waited in silence for a moment and then watched as a man walked towards her mother's sliver Hyundai. "What is he doing?"

She was terrified, then she heard more gunshots and watched as the man shot off her mother's side mirror. Then all four of her tires.

"Shit." Troy hissed.

"Mom's going to kill me."

Troy turned and lifted the door handle to the blue Toyota. It was locked. He slowly made his way over to a red Nissan.

"What are you doing?"

After another second he got the door opened and he reached back for her. "Get in," he ordered.

"This can't be happening," she whispered as he hauled her into the car pushing her over into the passenger side and taking the driver's side himself. Gabriella didn't move from her seat. Not that she had much of a choice. She could never have freed herself from Troy's powerful grip. He let go of her and reach down underneath the steering wheel. What was he doing? Were they about to steal this car? No she couldn't be an accessory to car theft. "Troy this is stealing."

A bullet hit the hood and they both jerked. The car roared to life and he shifted into gear. "Stay down," he said and floored the gas pedal.

Gabriella fumbled to put on her seat belt. "They're shooting at us." she gasped, relieved when she heard her seatbelt click into place.

Troy turned left without warning on the country road, barely missing an oncoming van. "Brilliant observation," he said, although he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Gabriella asked, not at all intimidated by his sarcasm. She peeked out the back and saw that they were being pursued by a black sedan.

"I don't know," Troy replied, making another perilous turn and picking up his speed, unfortunately for Gabriella's safety, doing them both at the same time. "I have to figure out what's going on."

When she heard more gunshots, she shrieked and ducked her head to her lap.

"Shit, the steering on this piece of junk is non-existent."

"You stole it, and you're going to complain about it?" She shouted as she fumbled through her purse he tossed to the passenger side. "I'm calling the police."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Troy shook his head as he check the rearview mirror.

"And why not their shooting at us!"

As if to prove a point a bullet took off her side mirror and she yelped.

"Because I'm pretty sure those are the cops." Troy shook his head, "Here reach into my pocket and my cell."

Gabriella's eye widen as she reached over and pull his phone from his front pocket, accidently brushing against his firm chest has she did.

"Press the last number that came in and hand it to me." He took another sharp turn and at this speed Gabriella was sure the car might flip.

This was it. This was how it would end. Her stuffed inside this dress, Troy Bolton at the wheel and her last act on earth was being a purchased in a bar.

She opened her eyes and seen they were speeding up the on-ramp to the highway. At least not he wouldn't be turning. And he could go faster. Which was a good thing, since the black sedan was right on their tail.

She hit the call back button and passed him the phone. He then proceeded to bark out a series of questions to whomever he was talking to. Gabriella couldn't follow everything that was being said. She only pick up little bits and pieces. Something about his cover being blown and having a possible lead.

When he disconnected Gabriella had managed to catch her breath, the whole thing was so surreal. "Well, you can just leave me at the next exit."

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"You have to stay with me for now," Troy said. Before Gabriella could even drop her jaw, he continued. "At least until I figure out what's going on? If you weren't in danger, I would have left you in the parking lot. But they saw you with me, and they disabled your car too. I can't take the chance that they'll use you to get to me."

"I can't believe you got me into this mess."

"It sure wasn't by choice," he muttered, glancing over at her in obvious frustration. "Do you think I want to be dragging you around with me?" Taking advantage of the fact that she was too furious to respond, he went on, "I hate it as much as you do, but you're safest with me."

Gabriella was about to let loose a long, impassioned tirade, but the scene in front of her distracted her. They had gotten stuck behind a big bus. The bus was in the pass lane trying to get by a semi-truck. Neither moving very fast and so they were caught with no way to pass either vehicle. The sedan was catching up and in a matter of seconds they'd be trapped.

"Troy."

"I see it, I see it," he mumbled as he stepped on the gas and edged between the bus and semi-truck, right in between them where there was clearly no lane to drive.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella screamed as she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable crunch as the Toyota was squished in between the two much larger vehicles.

It never came. The Toyota swerved over onto the shoulder. Both drivers were laying on their horns. Troy had somehow managed to move past them and had a clear road in front of him.

They didn't have time to do a similar maneuver, so after the Truck moved back into its lane, the bad guys were still stuck behind the bus.

Even though she was supposed to be a good girl and not take pleasure in dare devil stunts, Gabriella gave a little squeal of excitement. Troy smiled as he glanced over to meet her eyes. For a moment they were both grinning at each other until she remembered that she hated him.

She frowned as she remembered everything he'd done, everything he'd said.

 _Do you think I want to be dragging you around with me?_

When she glanced back at him he was looking at the road, accelerating until he was going what over the speed limit.

"So why are they chasing us again?"

"They're chasing _me._ You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. And now you're stuck." Troy took the next exit without signaling. Someone honked. Gabriella looked back to see that the sedan was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell where you doing in there anyway?" Troy voice was harsh as he checked the rearview mirror.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Do you know how dangerous that was for you, what if I hadn't seen you? What if some random guy got to you before I did? Do think he'd be escorting you to a dinner and movie right now?"

Gabriella was quiet. She hated that he was right. She really hadn't known much about The Red Crystal other than it was on the bad side of town and had lots of nasty looking men. She never expected that just by walking in she'd become some kind of merchandise. Had Gabe known about The Red Crystal? What had he been doing there?

"Honestly, you haven't changed at all. Your still just the same little kid trying act like-"

"They aren't behind us now." Gabriella sighed. "Can't you just drop me off at a gas station or something?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "All they have to do is check the glove box of your mom's car and they'll be able to find you. If these guys are who I think they might be, they're dangerous. I'm not going to leave you to their mercy."

"God," Gabriella mumbled, not quite under her breath. "It's like a damned Jason Statham movie."

"Just stick with me for a little while until I figure this out. Do you despise me so much it's worth risking your life for?"

It wasn't as easy a decision as it sounded. Risking her life was not the good girl option, but neither was spending more time with Troy Bolton. The funny thing was she still trusted him, despite all the reasons she had not too. It was instinctive. He'd been like a part of her family all of her life, and she just didn't believe he'd be lying to her now or putting her danger by any choice of his own.

He'd always watched out for her. Back when she was just twelve years old, a boy in her class had followed her home, teasing her brutally about her glasses. She'd been close to tears and trying desperately not to show it when Troy had appeared out of nowhere.

Troy had always teased her a lot himself back then, but he'd never made her cry.

Troy planted himself between the boy and Gabriella. He did move. Didn't say a word. The other boy had tried to pick a fight, but Troy just stood there staring at him. When the boy got frustrated and swung, Troy just moved and laughed at him.

Eventually the boy just cussed them out and left.

And Troy walked her home. He hadn't been particularly cute at seventeen, certainly not as cute as he was now, but he'd still been her hero. For years he'd been her hero.

She kept the memory and resulting emotion to herself, however and remained quiet for the rest of the drive. She wondered where they were going. When they pulled into a cheap motel.

"What are we doing?"

"I have to get a few things out of my room."

"Won't they look for you here?"

"Yeah, but I need to take care of something. We'll just stay for two minutes." He put the car park. "If you see anyone coming, just drive away."

She was too surprised to say anything when he jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs. She looked at the steering wheel. It was still running. She could make a run for it?

Or she could just wait and be a good girl. She looked up in the direction he went. It was dark outside, and she could barely make out anything on the second balcony. What was he up too? She looked down in her lap at her phone. She should call her mother. Let know she was okay. Let know her care was at The Red Crystal. How was she going to explain that, let alone that the tires had been shot out and her left side mirror was now missing.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she lifted her phone and began scrolling through her contacts.

Just then the door open and Troy rushed back inside the car, "What the fuck are you doing?" he reached for her phone and tossed it outside the car into the darkness.

"What the fuck?" She shouted as she stared with her mouth open in disbelief.

"No phones, no cards, nothing that they can track us on."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You and your criminal activities. It's enough to make a girl scream."

Troy raised an eyebrow as he shut the door. "You planning on screaming anytime soon?"

Somehow, he made the comment sound both obnoxious and sexual. Only Troy could accomplish such a feat so easily. Gabriella felt herself blushing, which made her even madder. "When did you get so arrogant?"

"About the same time I spent 3 thousand dollars on you." Troy took his phone out of his pocket and powered it off. "You owe me for that FYI."

"I don't owe you anything, you just tossed my iPhone out into a dark parking lot."

Troy raised a brow as he put his phone away. "Give me your purse."

"No."

Troy let out a sigh as he reached over and took it from her. "I just need to see what we have to work with."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she leaned back in the passenger's seat. Maybe this was all a dream. She squeezed her eyes shut. She was sure she would wake up at any moment. Real life didn't happen like this. Not when you were trying desperately to stay out of trouble. You weren't chased by bad guys with guns and people didn't randomly throw you iPhones out onto the concrete. Any minute now, she would wake up in her cozy bed. She wouldn't be at this shady motel; she wouldn't have skinned knees. And she wouldn't be anywhere near Troy. She would be in bed.

"What are you doing now?"

"Hush," she said harshly, not opening her eyes. "I'm waiting to wake up, this is all a dream. I'm really back at home in bed. You don't get to be in bed with me."

At that Troy chuckled. "Gabriella, are you all right? Did you hit your head back there?"

She sighed as she shifted in her seat and then looked down at her dress. The stupid dress. "I guess I'm not having a bad dream."

"No dream." He said handing her back her purse. "Why don't you carry cash?"

Gabriella frowned as she looked back at him and pulled her purse closer to her. "Because it's not safe."

"It's actually safer than you think, what happens when your stranded and can't get to a bank?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well pardon me, this isn't exactly something I do every Friday night."

Troy rolled his eyes and put the car in reverse as he started to leave the lot.

"Where are we going now?"

"I'm going to just drive for a while. Make sure we're not followed, then we can a motel for the night. We can figure out what to do in the morning."

"I'm not sharing a motel room with you."

He slanted her an annoyed look with his vivid blue eyes. "Believe me, that's the last thing on my mind."

She felt so insulted. _Again_. Biting her lip she watch the world outside the window. She didn't say much of anything else until she was in the motel room. Just off an exit from the road, with nothing but a fast food bag full of food. She ate and took a shower. Then put her stupid dress back on, since she had nothing else to wear, and turned on the television. She tried to pretend none of this had really happened.

She looked at the phone in their room and thought about just calling the cops, but something stopped her from doing so.

Well not something, she knew what it was. It was some sort of annoying lingering loyalty to Troy.

Just then the bathroom door opened and he came out looking a little bit more relaxed for first time all night. "Did you eat?"

Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't determine if she was hungry or not. "What going on?"

Troy took a seat on the other bed across form her. "Why were you at The Red Crystal?"

"I told you. I was looking for Gabe."

When he didn't say anything immediately, she continued. "The police told my parents that he'd gotten involved in something there. That it wasn't good. They were trying to find him but had said that once they did they weren't sure what they could do for him."

"So what? You just went there thinking you'd find him mopping up floors?"

Gabriella frowned. "No. I went there because that was all we had. It was all we knew. What ever happened to him happened there. Someone had to know something?"

Troy lips pulled up in a smirk, "And little old you were gonna make them talk."

She felt a strange little kick in her heart at his tone. Like maybe he was impressed or in awe, but he just leaned back a little and shook his head.

"If I ever go missing do me a favor and stay home," he chuckled.

"Believe me if it were you who'd gone missing I'd be the first person to celebrate." Even after she said it, she knew she didn't mean it. if it were him, her and Gabe would be right where they are now. Because that's what family did for family. They cared.

Troy reached over for the bad of food, seemingly unaffected by her comment. "Anyway, I think your right about The Red Crystal, he was there last. But he's long gone by now." Troy took out a cheese burger and began to unwrap it. "I've been talking to your brother for a while about this case he was on. Something about human trafficking." Troy took a bite. "I didn't believe him, small town like ours. I doubted people around here even knew what that was."

"You brought me." Gabriella said, suddenly the reality of it sunk low enough inside her that she was mortified at the entire idea of just how close she'd come to being sold off to a stranger.

"My sentiment exactly."

He offered her a burger from the bag and she took it. She hadn't even been aware of her hand shaking until she had the burger in her hands.

"As much as I didn't believe it, I kept it in mind. Especially when I got this," he reached into his pocket and pull out a thumb drive.

She frowned as she looked at the thumb drive. "What's that."

"A paper trail," Troy said tucking back into his pocket. "Your brother stumbled on to something he shouldn't have and the moment he knew it he sent me everything he could. Next thing I know he's missing."

Gabriella's eyes widen, "What did find." She was shocked, and her voice showed it.

Troy shook his head. "Dirty cops," he said it with disgust. "They have their hands in a part of everything you can think of. If anyone gets to close they usually end up disappearing. The thing is I don't think your brothers dead. Based on a lot of the vibes, I'm thinking they just might pin it on him instead."

"How? Gabe's never done anything wrong."

Troy made a face, "Your brother's no angel."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Troy finished his burger and crumbled everything up. "Doesn't matter what you believe. What matter's now is that I turn this thumb drive into my captain."

"Well, good luck with that," she said sweetly. "I'll just be going home."

"Afraid not." He said leaning back onto his bed. "You're coming with me."

Gabriella let out a grunt. "This is ridiculous. Why do I have to come with you?"

"They know who you are. I have a few connections. I made a few calls while you were in the shower and they definitely know who you are. They even know what you were up too night. I made the mistake of underestimating this small town, but I'm discovering that the cops here are more ruthless than people realize. This is huge for them, and this thumb drive is gonna put a lot of people away. Until I can fix things, you're definitely in danger."

Her jaw dropped. Her shoulders dropped. Her heart dropped. "And how exactly are you gonna fix things."

"Texas. My guy has a place up there. We gotta to meet up with him."

"Texas?!"

"Relax it's just a 13 hour drive, you'll be back to life as normal by Monday."

"But-"

"Look this thumb might be the only way we can save Gabe's ass. That's gotta be why he sent it to me. But I can't let you go home and get kidnapped or worse so they can use you for leverage over me."

"But why would they think I'd be leverage. Why can't I just hide somewhere until it's all over."

"Not picking between you and Gabe, not when there's an option to keep you both safe. Bad cops are bad news. A fake name isn't going to keep you safe for very long and I can't trust anyone else to watch over you."

Gabriella gave up and let out a huge sigh. She still trusted him. Even despised him, he felt familiar, like family. Well sort of like family.

"With any luck, in two days this whole thing will be over and just a bad memory, then we'll never have to see each other again."

His tone became a little bitter at the end, but Gabriella ignored it and concentrated on the essentials. Two days, he said. Surely her nice, tidy, good girl life wouldn't be blown out the water in two days.

"So if we can't use our phones, or our cards, how are we going to afford a two-day drive? I mean I pretty sure we can use the Toyota anymore. It has to be reported stolen already."

"Yeah," he shifted a little. "Well, I have two thousand in cash, and tomorrow I'll figure out another car. Right now you should get some sleep."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open. "You just carry two thousand dollars around? It's like you belong in a James Bond movie."

"I had five thousand," he said slanting her a look. "Still would if someone would have just got up and left with me when we had the chance."

She opened her mouth then shut it.

"Besides, I thought this was Jason Statham movie?"

Gabriella lips pulled into a tight line as she looked over at him lying in bed with his eyes closed. She might trust him, but her resentment was still firmly in place.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Troy watched as Gabriella sat up with a jerk, possibly trying to orient herself, wondering where the hell she was. She looked around the motel room until her eyes landed on him, and he watched as the day before came flooding to her memory.

She looked pissed.

He held up two cups of coffee. Luckily, the place across the street sold coffee. "Good morning to you too."

To be honest about everything. He spotted her the moment she sat down at the bar. She had long brown hair, wore a bright red dress, and was sitting alone. How would miss her? And why would he?

Tall and with those long legs. In that dress he could see she had the body of a dancer. He had to shake his head just to clear away a few thoughts. Sometimes his ego took over. He called to her and she turned those brown memorizing eyes he remembered so much right at him. Then tried to pretend she hadn't seen him.

What the hell had all that been about? He didn't know. At first he thought maybe she was embarrassed about being caught at The Red Crystal, but something was telling him it was more about him than the situation they were in.

Damn, she was seriously hot. Even in her wrinkled red dress and tousled hair she still looked amazing. Gabriella growled out an impassioned and creative string of obscenities. It was almost adorable how she blinked a few times after and then reached out for the coffee.

"Someone should wash your mouth out with soap. And then put you over his knee and spank you." Troy raised a brow as the image came to mind. "Where did you learn that kind of language?"

She rolled her eyes and lifted the cup to her lips. A cute little worry notch appeared between her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," she said after a sip. "Fine. How … are you?"

"I'm awesome." He smiled at the way her cheeks turned pink, but then he couldn't take his eyes off her face, her irresistible mouth, her big brown eyes that were browner than dark chocolate. Damn, Gabriella Montez was all grown up. She looked like a … there was no other word to describe her but … woman. Double Damn.

She looked nothing like the little rug rat he'd seen five years ago at Gabe's coming home party form basic. He'd always liked her, in a brotherly way. Gabriel was his best friend; he'd never do anything to piss him off. He'd just have to get through this weekend thinking of Gabi as a sister.

 _Sure, piece of cake._

But when she tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder and he got a view of her cleavage, his thoughts were pretty pervy for a bother.

"Ready to go?" Troy said as he turned away from her. "You need to be ready in twenty minutes."

"I need to shower."

"You showered last night."

"Then I slept in this bed," she said blandly.

Troy turned back around to see she was getting out of bed still holding her coffee as if it was the Holy Grail. Someone wasn't a morning person.

"Well, be ready in twenty or I'll bust into that bathroom and dress you myself. We have a long trip ahead of us."

She murmured some inarticulate sound of rage as she moved past him towards the bathroom.

"Good, I'm glad we agree on that. No more dirty words for you."

She slammed the bathroom door and he chuckled to himself as he took a seat on the bed. When the shower turned on, he let his mind wonder for moment as he thought of her shimming out that dress and stepping under the water.

Then he shook his head.

He had other things to do worry about. He shouldn't spend a moment of it picture her naked. He pulled out the map he bought from the gas station across the way and began charting out a path to Dallas.

Fifteen minutes later the bathroom door swung open and somehow she looked even more pissed off than when she'd gone in. "What happen?"

"This is a nightmare," she combed her fingers through her wet hair. "I'm stuck in this ridiculous dress. I can't brush my teeth, comb my hair, cleanse my face, use deodorant or anything. All I have is a tube of Cherry lip gloss."

Troy huffed. "Please," he went back to the map. "Talk about a first world problem."

She spun around and glared at him. Without another word. She walked back into the bathroom to retrieve her coffee cup then came back out to sit on the bed.

"Thank God I at least have you to get me through this."

Troy chuckled as he looked over at her, "Well. That's a shocking shift in attitude. I thought you couldn't stand me."

She glared at him malevolently over her cup. "I was talking to the coffee."

Troy rolled his eyes as he began to fold up the map. "We need to get going. You can make love to your coffee on the way to get transportation."

They made their way out of room, and down to the Toyota. "How are we going to get a car? Are we going to try to buy one?"

Troy shook his head, as he motioned in the opposite direction. "That would take too long, and we wouldn't be likely to get a car in good enough condition to make the trip. I've got a better plan."

Glancing back at the car Gabriella let out a sigh, "So what's this better plan?"

"I'll explain later," only one glance in her direction told him she was about to vent some more frustration. "What we need is a large parking lot where cars are parked for most of the day, so that means no restaurants or stores."

"Seriously we're going to steal another car?"

Troy turned around to face her. "A little louder please."

"It's wrong to steal you know. Against the law, even."

Troy rolled his eyes. "It's all we got right now. It's already almost eight. We need to get going. I hope you don't mind a walk. I don't think we can waste any more time."

"Of course I don't mind walking," she said as she fell in step beside him. "I walk all the time."

"Great."

Her heeled sandals were definitely not made for walking. By the time they reached an entrance to some community college, she had about eight throbbing blisters on her feet. Each step was painful, but she would sooner walk twenty more miles than admit it to Troy and get another first-world-problem-grunt.

"Now what?" she asked as they approached a half empty parking lot. It was still early in the morning

"Help me find a car with a staff sticker, not a student sticker."

Gabriella looked around dutifully and shortly after she crossed her arms. "Here's one. It's one of those fancy mid-life crisis cars then sleezy professors buy."

Troy shook his head. "It's too new. We need something older."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Great so not only are we stealing but we're stealing from some poor unsuspecting professor who's a good guy."

Troy turned around and gave her a look. "What the hell do you got against professors?"

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes and motioned to the car next to that one. "There, It's an old Ford. Rusted and probably all they could afford."

Troy rolled his eyes as he began making his way towards the car. "Your dramatic."

"And you're a car thief." She said as she watched him walk around the car, eyeing it in a professional manner. He tried the door handle. It was open.

"We're requisitioning this vehicle."

Gabriella groaned, if they got arrested she was going the blame the entire thing on him. She could say he bullied her or something. Making her way towards the car she opened the passenger's side door just as Troy unlocked it. She was only going along with this because it was an emergency. This whole situation was a life or death emergency that Gabe had somehow gotten himself mixed up in. What the hell had he gotten himself into while she was away at college.

Gabriella reached into glove compartment and began rifling through things.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked after he hotwired the car.

"I'm going to make a list."

Troy made a face as he pulled out of the parking spot, "A list?"

Gabriella smiled as she retrieved a piece of mail from the owner of the vehicle. "We need to keep track of everything we steal. We're going to have to make it up them somehow."

She didn't have to look over to know he rolled his eyes. She felt it his inward groan just fine sitting in the seat beside him.

"So what do we do if the cops pull us over?"

Troy pulled out of the parking lot onto the main road. "By the time this guy realizes his car's gone it'll be five o'clock and we'll be long gone."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she leaned back in her seat. They were going to be stuck in this car for a long time together. It was probably best if she just ignored him.

In less than a half-hour, they gotten on the highway and she relaxed a little as she watched some of the Tennessee scenery pass them by. Leaning over a little she watched Troy's speed. He'd taken some of the turns a little faster than she liked. After the last one she made sure her seatbelt was fastened and she clutched at the door handle.

She'd always drove the speed limit. No tickets. No warnings. She hadn't even wanted the slighted brush with the police on her record and now, if everything Troy said were true, she was practically declaring a war on entire police force of her home town.

"What's your problem?" Troy asked irritably, looking over at her.

He should be looking at the road. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Don't lie," he said still peering at her. "You were always a horrible lair. You're all tense and nervous. I don't think anyone is following us now."

Troy darted in between a tractor-trailer and a minivan that was starting to pass it. The driver of the minivan honked his horn several times in outrage. Troy, of course, ignored it.

"Do you think that maybe, just maybe you could slow down a little?"

Wrinkling his brow, he glanced at her, "Do you still get car sick?"

"Okay that was one time on a trip to myrtle beach, I had some bad nachos. It doesn't mean I get car sick." She gulped as he pressed down on the brake merely stopping in time for the car in front of him to switch lanes. "You're going to kill someone. Or us."

Troy eased up on the gas slightly and grumbled. "I didn't know you were so uptight."

Gabriella made a face. She was being smart and sensible, given the current situation. It didn't mean she was uptight. She didn't think she was uptight, she hated when people said she was.

Especially Troy.

After twenty more minutes of driving the stolen car was low on gas, so they had to sop at a travel plaza off the interstate to fill up. Gabriella went in with Troy as he paid so she could go to the bathroom, and they were walking out together when they saw a police car not far from their stolen car.

"Shit," Gabriella jerked to a stop, her heart jumping into her throat.

"Don't look so guilty," Troy said, stopping beside her. "They're probably not paying any attention to us."

"What if the car was reported stolen?" Gabriella whispered as she thought about how all her hard work at being good over the last five years would be down the drain if Troy got her arrested. "What if they're trying to act casual and they're just waiting to see who gets in the car?"

"I doubt that. They look like they're just killing time." Troy voice sounded laidback but at the same time he didn't move towards the car either.

"We can't just stand here like this in the middle of the lot for no reason." When she saw one of the police officers glance their way, she reached up and pretended to be straightening Troy's shirt. "We'll look suspicious, even if they're not waiting for us."

"I know that," Troy said with a frown, "Just pretend that we're having a conversation and it just got serious."

Still fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt, she couldn't help but notice that the shirt underneath was a bit more fitted than she ever seen him in. One slip of her hand and she could feel his solid chest under her fingers tips, just like she had back at the bar. She felt a small blush on cheeks when she thought of where he'd put his hands.

"Or we could just do that," Troy murmured, his eyes filled with something mischievous.

She had no idea what he was talking about, she was too distracted by the memory. And she didn't have the time to process what he meant when he raised a hand to the back of her head and then leaned down to kiss her.

She'd never kissed Troy before, and she had no desire to kiss him now. He was smug and obnoxious and infuriating, and he'd brought nothing but trouble into her life.

But she didn't pull away. At first she was just so surprised she couldn't. Then, when his mouth started to move against hers, and he eased her closer against him, she didn't really want to pull away.

It felt good. Amazing. He was a really good kisser. He was _Troy._ And she wanted to kiss him back. Her body was genuinely starting to respond to him, so much so that she sucked in a breath and tried to pull away.

"Don't," Troy murmured against her mouth, holding her head in place with his hand. "They're walking towards us."

Right. Of course. Of course he was aware of where the police officers were. This was just pretending. He wasn't really kissing her to kiss her, he wouldn't be lost in the feeling of how soft his lips were against hers, or how she fisted her hands in his shirt to channel her surging nerves. Of course none of this would matter to him.

"Not in the middle of the parking lot, kids," one of the police officers said as he passed them with a smile. "At least make it back to your car."

They broke apart, and Gabriella heard herself giggling as the anxiety eased into relief.

"Sorry sir," Troy said much more compliantly than she'd heard him ever since running into him at the bar.

They both made their way to the car. Gabriella, feeling an intense wash of guilt and confusion. She rubbed at her mouth with the back of her hand. She shouldn't have liked kissing him so much. Having feelings like that would throw her whole life into a mess.

"Sorry, I thought we were on the same page back there," Troy said obviously noticing the gesture. "I wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been an emergency."

"I know," she nodded as she tried to sound normal. "I didn't say anything, did I?"

He nodded and started the car. Meanwhile she shifted in her seat fully planning to fake sleep until they got wherever it was they were going.

They were on their way out Nashville. Troy let out a sigh as he tapped the steering wheel. He shouldn't have kissed her. It felt way too good to kiss her. He might have just kept kissing her forever if she hadn't pulled away from him. She tasted so good and felt so warm, she filled his head to the brink, and when she shifted closer his brain emptied and he went spiraling.

Lucky he'd caught himself and spotted the two police officers heading their way.

Gabe was going to kill him.

Then again maybe Gabe never had to know. Maybe this would just be one of those things they never talked about. Like the time he'd beat the crap out of that guy who'd asked her to the formal and thought he could get really touchy in the back of his corvette.

They never really talked about that incident. Maybe this time was like that time.

They been driving for two hours when they reached the outskirts of Tennessee.

"I'm getting hungry." Gabriella said looking at the passing signs that indicated rest stop with restaurants.

Troy shook his head, "It's not even lunch time yet."

"Well, we didn't have breakfast. I have to have something of substance if I'm going to be stuck all day and night in this car with you."

 _As if being stuck with her was any better?_ Troy kept that to himself. "It will have to be something inexpensive. We can't waste all our money on filling your infinite belly."

Gabriella let out a squeak of outrage at that and he watched her look down at her perfectly flat abdomen. She definitely had a nice shape, and that red dress she had on left almost nothing to the imagination.

"I wasn't insulting your body. Just your appetite princess."

"Oh," she looked relieved. "I mean I'm use to eating cheaply. I'm a pre-med college student. Our lives aren't really glamourous."

"But your wardrobe is?" Troy said giving her a sideways glance.

Gabriella let out a groan. "It's Sharpay's dress. She insisted I borrowed it for last night, The Red Crystal has a … reputation."

"Clearly," Troy murmured as he watched her lift the top a little from where it had fallen a little.

"Hey it worked," she said with a half-smile. "They didn't even card me at the door."

Troy gripped the steering wheel at the idea of her slipping into that bar all on her own. "I don't think they cared about how old you were. Obviously, you didn't have a lick of sense."

He heard her sigh as she turned to watch scenery pass outside the window. "You sure do have a lot to say for someone who hasn't been around."

Troy raised a brow, "What you expect me to believe you actually missed me?"

"I missed you less than he did," She said after a moments pause. "Gabe worships you."

Troy felt a pang of guilt from the tone in her voice. She sounded hurt. And he knew what she said about Gabe was true, although it that wasn't always the case.

Back then he'd been all sorts of messed up. He ran away from home a few times, ditched class, shoplifted. He was hanging with an older crowd, guys who were into some bad stuff. He'd managed to get pulled out of regular public school before the seventh grade. That was when he met Gabe.

It was part of the Big Brothers program. When he finally settled into a new school he met with Gabe once a week, some kind of integrating program, he wasn't sure. He remembered meeting Gabe, he wouldn't talk to him at all the first day. He'd been so pissed off at the world for no reason.

Gabe had been one persistent guy though, he showed up early to every meeting, he sat quietly next to Troy has he worked on his homework. After a while, they just started hanging out, he'd met Gabe's parents and they'd took him right under their wing. His mom and Gabe's mom became good friends. And he gained, what felt like an entirely new family.

And he met her. Troy couldn't help but smile. He remembered meeting a shy eight-year-old Gabriella. She'd been so quiet around him, at first he thought she was scared of him. Her shy nature hadn't lasted very long.

He'd loved hanging out with Gabe's family. His parents were extremely cool, and majorly understanding about his situation. If it hadn't been for the Montez's who knows where Troy would've ended up.

But never, not once, had he thought of Gabi as anything more than his best friend's sister.

Okay, maybe that wasn't the entire truth. Even though he'd never looked at her like someone he'd want to hook up with, she'd been a cool girl, if not a little pesky. She'd always been around, like a shadow. There'd been times, when Gabe wasn't home yet, or maybe still asleep, that he'd hung out with Gabi, just them, playing Jenga, making fun of hideous nineties fashion, fighting over brownies fresh from the oven.

Nothing had ever happened, and he'd never wanted anything to happen. He'd never looked at her like that.

He glanced over and saw her in that little red dress that clung to her body, her brown eyes and a wicked-cute smile, looking like a damn model, suddenly he wondered _why_ he hadn't.

But he couldn't go there. Gabe's friendship was way too important to him.

"Look, I know it sucked when he came home and I decided to stay." Troy began, "But I felt like I found something I was finally good at. And I am good at it." His tone sounded a little strange now, like it was edged with something he couldn't express.

"It's fine," Gabriella shrugged, "You decided to live your life. No one can blame you for that. I just know that he misses you. We all do."

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything immediately. Something caught his eye in the rearview mirror. She must have felt his tension because suddenly she sat up.

"Troy?"

He shifted his eyes to his side mirror for a better look. _Damn it._ "There's an unmarked police car behind us," he muttered.

"Of course there is. They're coming to arrest us. You stole a car."

As if in response to her words, the blue lights started flashing behind them and the siren blared.

"Damn it," Troy slammed his foot on the gas, and swerved off onto the exit that they almost passed.

Gabriella groaned as she sunk low in her seat. "Great, another car chase. This is the second one in two days."

Troy ignored her and concentrated on driving, even though he didn't know his way around the city. Quickly he sped through the street, taking random turns and darting out in front of traffic.

"What are you doing? We're going to end up on evening news." She screamed and hid her eyes as two lanes of oncoming traffic advanced towards them. Cars honked and began swerving out of the way, the ford was about to be trapped, he could hear the sirens getting closer, he almost sure they were caught until Troy seen and alley and jumped the curve.

"We need to find a big parking lot," Troy called out, "Be helpful for once and help me find one."

Gabriella uncovered her eyes, "The less I help you the more truthful it will be when I tell them you kidnapped me."

"If I could stuff you in the trunk, I would."

"There on the left, it's a mall." She shouted as they heard brakes squeal behind them, as drivers tried to slam on their brakes.

"Thank you," he shouted as he turned immediately into the left lane without checking and running the red light.

"I don't think they seen our faces." He tore off his over shirt and handed to her. "Wipe every surface you can find with this. They have my prints in the system and we don't want them to know what we're up too. The longer we keep them in the dark the more time we have."

For once, she just did as she was told, wiping the dash, console, and door, then passing it over to him so he could wipe the driver's door and steering wheel as he kept driving. He used the shirt to hold the steering wheel as he searched the lot.

"Grab a hat from the back."

Gabriella reached back for it.

"I'm going to pull into a space. As soon as we stop, you need to jump out. We'll have about thirty seconds before the cops catch up. As soon as we're out and away from the car, we'll act like a normal couple going shopping. We'll blend into the crowd."

He saw a spot in the distance and glanced over at her to make sure she was ready. Like a good girl she'd unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed the door handle.

"Here we go," he said jerking the wheel and careening into an empty spot without slowing down. He screeched to a halt.

He was out of the car in second following closely behind as Gabriella took sprinting steps between the parked cars into the next row. He pulled the hat over his head and roped an arm around her waist just as the police car came roaring up, and people making their way back to their cars with their shopping bags stopped to gap as the cops stopped in front of the stolen Ford.

"Relax a little," Troy whispered as her hand rested on his chest to stop her from completely pressing against him. "Let's just hope they don't find a fingerprint."

"I think I got everything."

He looked down to her looking back at scene. "Stop looking do scared. I don't think he can recognize us. Act like we're one of those couples who go on romantic dates to the mall." He leaned over and placed an impersonal peck on her cheek. "Your hair looks incredible today, honey."

She reached up and patted his cheek, "And that hat makes you look like a hick, my love."

Troy smiled as they made it into the mall with no incident.

Gabriella sipped her soda happily as she watched him search though the newspaper for a very cheap car. They were sitting in the food court and after a thirty minute exchange Troy finally caved to her advice to buy a car instead of stealing one. Since they didn't want to get caught in a stolen car again.

She reached over and stole one of his fries. "Any cheap cars for sale?"

"There are a couple of possibilities, I won't know for sure until I see the car in person. Hopefully the car will make it to Texas."

She stole another fry. "It's the best shot we got."

"Hey," Troy said noticing what she was doing and swatting her hand away. "Eat your own food."

Gabriella made a face as she leaned back in her chair and reached for her drink. "So now what?"

Troy lifted a fry and thought for a moment, "I guess we're stuck here until I can contract someone about a car. Probably won't be until tomorrow though."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Fine." Standing up she reached her hand out, "May I have some money please?"

Troy raised a brow and looked at her extended hand. "Why?"

"Because I want to go into that drugstore and get a toothbrush and maybe some other things. This trip is turning out to be a lot longer than we expected and I am not going to keep going without some basic necessities."

Troy popped the fry in his mouth and reached for his wallet. He handed her a fifty dollar bill. "Alright, alright get some stuff for me too, will ya?"

Gabriella folded her arms, "I don't know what you use."

"I trust you."

Gabriella shook her head as she made her way off towards the store on her own, surprised that actually he allowed her to at least have that much freedom. Once she was inside the store she picked up a basket and made her way towards the back but not before catching her reflection in one of the mirrors provided on the rack of sunglasses.

Her hair as Troy had pointed out earlier, looked really bad. And that wasn't the worst of it. She cringed at the rest of her appearance. She looked like a cheap hooker. Biting her lip she lifted her fingertips to examine the bags under her eyes. No wonder he hadn't batted an eye in her direction. Not that she was hoping for that sort of thing.

She forcibly made herself look away from her reflection. "This is not you," she said slowly. "You do not look like that. You are a lady who wears respectable clothes and always wears deodorant."

After a moment of wishing this to be true she let out a long sigh and continued on her journey. She filled the basket with toothbrushes, toothpaste, deodorant, soap, shampoo, comb, razors, (since she was stuck barelegged) then made her way through the men's toiletries. It felt strange buying things for Troy. She'd never really bought him anything. Whenever her mom sent care packages to the boys Gabriella would just sneak in boxes of ding dongs and Twinkies.

"What's taking you so long?"

She jerked as she turned to see him standing there. Of course, he'd be timing her. He wasn't just going to let her have that much freedom. "God you scared me."

Troy tipped the basket in her arms towards him so he could peek inside. "When was the last time you had your period."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she watched him. Please, she paid to have the floor swallow her whole right now. "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"I think it is my business, at least for this time that we're stuck together it is."

Gabriella felt the heat staining her cheeks as she looked down from his steady gaze. "It's been two weeks, it's pretty predictable."

"Good," he said quietly. "I got someone on the phone about a car, he won't be able to show it to me until tomorrow morning."

"So what do we do until then?"

"Cheap motel," he shrugged, "We're going to have to conserve our cash from here on out. Hope you don't mind sharing a bed."

Gabriella lifted her gaze to meet his. She was suddenly aware of how big he was compared to her small frame. It was like he'd been built to overpower her. Inhaling sharply she imagined just what that might look like, feel like and taste like.

WHOA.

"I'm ready to go," she said backing up a step. She needed space. A lot of space. Space she wasn't going to be allowed as far as he was concerned.

That evening Gabriella came out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her tightly. She had rinsed off her panties in the sink and hung them in the shower to dry. She briefly wondered what Troy would think when he saw them, but screw it. She wasn't going to be running around with dirty underwear on.

When she came out of the bathroom in her towel she didn't dare look in his direction. She didn't want to see what ever smirk, or frown would be on his face. Instead she laid out her dress on a chair by the TV.

"I picked up some…" when the pause went on longer than normal she did look over to see him looking down at the carpet.

"What?"

He shook his head as he looked back up at her with disinterest. "Dinner. There's a slice of pizza in there for you," he got up and pointed at the bag on the bed. "I'm going to shower. Enjoy your dinner."

He immediately made his way to the bathroom almost slamming it shut behind him. Gabriella looked at the door with a wide eye expression before letting out a low sigh and just shrugging it off. The afternoon had been boring. She sat down on the bed in her towel and glanced down at her feet. Hopefully everything would work out tomorrow and they could get a car that would take them all the way to Texas. Her feet were killing her, covered in blisters and raw at the heal. Her eyes glanced over at her dress again and she let out a sigh as she began to open her Styrofoam container. She'd kill for cotton t-shirt and basketball shorts right about now.

Looking at the TV she chewed on her first bite of crappy pizza. Things couldn't get worst, could they? She reached forward and grabbed the remote off the dresser and powered on the television. Maybe a distraction would help. She flipped through the channels hoping for a feel good romantic comedy, although she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She stopped on station playing Hey Arnold. The old cartoon brought a small smile to her lips. Gabe loved to watched Hey Arnold when it was on. He always said Troy and him had an Arnold and Gerald ride or die bromance.

She wiped a tear from her eye. She missed Gabe. She wondered for a moment if he was alright. If he was being treated well, we're they beating him? A cold sweat spread through her body. What did bad cops do to people they wanted to frame? Would Gabe ever be the same fun loving big brother she remembered?

Would they all live though this?

Her eyes looked over at the phone on the nightstand then back at the bathroom door. The shower was still running. Quickly she stood up and picked up the receiver, dialing the one number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Sharpay?" Gabriella whispered.

"Gabriella, Oh my god! Where are you! The cops came by my house looking for you today! What the hell happened last night?"

"I can't talk long, listen. I'm with Troy-"

"You're with Troy!"

Gabriella shushed into the phone as she stared at the bathroom door. "We have evidence that could save Gabe. He knows a guy and Texas and that's where we're going."

"Wait you're going to Texas?"

"Yeah I know it's been crazy. Look I just need you to tell my parent's I'm okay. And let them know I'm gonna bring Gabriel home."

"Gabriella where are you?"

"I honestly don't know. We're in some cheap motel." Gabriella froze as she heard the shower turn off. "Look I can't talk anymore. Don't call this number back and please just please tell my mom I'm okay."

"Be safe Gabi."

"I will." Quickly she hung up the phone and raced back to her position on the bed next to the remote quietly looking back up at the television.

The bathroom door opened and when he came out, he had taken of his shirt but not his pants. His muscles were different than she expected them to be. From the way he looked with a shirt on she expected to see a bunch of angels and crisp lines. Instead he looked soft. The curves on his chest defined but rounding off at the edges. Her eyes drifted lower to his abdomen, and it was beautiful. As if god himself had hand sculpted reach defining pec out of wet clay.

"Are you watching cartoons?"

His question caught her off guard and she jerked as she looked up to meet his eye. She glanced back at the television. "Gabe likes Hey Arnold."

His facial expression softened. "I remember."

She lifted her pizza slice and let out a sigh, "This pizza is horrible."

"It's all can do right now. Tomorrow we'll go to a diner or something."

She nodded. After a moment she looked down at the motel carpet. "These have been the worst two days of my life. And I've had a lot of bad days."

Troy didn't respond for a moment he just made his way to his side of the bed and let out a sigh. "I'll get you back home as soon as I can. Then you'll never have to see me again."

She should have been happy about that, the idea of getting rid of Troy all this mess. She couldn't be a good daughter her parents needed if she was with Troy. But the words didn't make her feel relieved. In fact, something about them made her chest tighten painfully. Without really thinking she let out a sigh and responded as she expected he wanted to hear. "Good. I can hardly wait to be rid of you."

They were both silent for a long time, the television playing at a low volume.

When she finished her pizza she put the Styrofoam container down on the counter top and turned off the TV. She walked towards the bed wiping her hands on her towel.

"Your gonna sleep in a towel?"

She shrugged, "It's not a big deal," she said coming to her side of the bed and sitting down. She began to braid her hair into a side ponytail. "I'm not sleeping in that thing again."

Reaching over Troy turned off the bedside lamp and room fell into darkness. "Your boyfriends going to be pissed when he hears about this."

"I don't have a boyfriend," she said quietly.

He didn't say anything for a moment. Then finally he said something. "I'm sorry the last time I talked to Gabe he was talking about meeting your boyfriend."

Gabriella let out a huff, "He … he never got to meet him."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "I wasn't really into it anyway."

She shifted up onto the bed so she was sitting next to him. She peered over at him and could see him in the faint light from the clock. He was lying on his back with his hands linked behind his head. He looked solid, warm and all too tempting.

The pull to rest her head on his chest was strong. It was so surreal. The whole thing. Here they were in a dark motel room, half naked and sitting so close.

 _Think._ She told herself. Think of all the reasons she had to resent him. He was the opposite of the nice, clean, stable life she wanted to build for herself. He was bossy, and arrogant and infuriating and condescending, and presumptuous, and smug and without compassion and bossy…

She said that one.

Then she thought of laugh, and the times when he fake-kissed her earlier. There was a warmth in his blue eyes. So unexpected… so breathtaking.

"You alright, you're really quiet."

Gabriella looked up at him to find he was staring back at her in the dark. It would be so easy to just lean over, to just slip her hands down his chest, below his pants and just get lost.

"I'm just worried," she lied.

"Gabe's gonna be just fine. Trust me, everything is going to be fine as soon as we get this thumb drive where it needs to be."

Gabriella nodded.

"Let's try to get some rest," he said with a small nod. "Hopefully tomorrow will be better."

Gabriella slowly lifted the sheets and got underneath them, part of her wishing he'd do the same. That he'd reach his arm out for her. That he'd want to hold her. That he might just be finding it hard to think straight too.

But this was Troy. And Troy didn't see her that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella woke up to the sound of someone coming into the room.

She sprung up from her pillow, startled and immediately terrified. It took her only a moment realize it was Troy and that she was in the bed alone. How long had she been alone? Where did he go?

Then she saw the coffee cup in his hands as he held it out to her.

"Thank you," she said stretching out her hand for the cup.

He shook his head. "I decided not to risk your wrath this morning and didn't wake you up until I could face you with the right provisions." He seemed to be avoiding looking at her for some reason, but she was too absorbed in the caffeine to really care.

"Thanks," she mumbled over the lip of the coffee cup. After a few sips, she realized what she was wearing. Or not wearing anymore.

The towel must had unraveled at some point and the covers were sitting in her lap. With a gasp she lifted the covers back over her bare breast. Not that she had anything to worry about. He seemed to be looking everywhere in the room except at her. Most guys would have at least snuck a few peeks. She supposed Troy was so uninterested in her as a woman that he couldn't even bother to check her out.

A zing of hurt spread through her chest as she pulled the covers up higher. "I'm covered now."

"Good," Troy nodded as he reached for her dress and placed it on the bed. "I'll be outside, I met up with guy about the car, and we got it." He was focused on her now that he wouldn't have to look at any undesirable flesh.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were giving an air plane motor a run for its money, I didn't feel the need to disturb you. Besides I doubt you know much about cars."

"I know _things_ ," she said a little insulted. She really didn't but she like being this helpless dummy he was making her out to be.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "Sure you do. Be dressed and ready to go in fifteen. Don't waste your time primping. I don't care how you look. I just want you in the car."

The Memphis air flushed against his face as he left the motel room he let out a long labor breath and quickly adjust his pants. Last night had been a fucking nightmare. Not only did she smell like flowers and soap, but she was lying beside him in a towel, a towel that unraveled an hour after she fell sleep.

At first all he could do was stare when he noticed. She looked so soft and supple, and tempting. She'd been a glass of water after two days in the dessert. His mouth actually watered for her. _God help him._ He had to get out bed. He sat in the chair across from bed most of the night doing his best not to look at anything but the carpet.

Was the woman completely insane. Didn't she know what she doing to him. Leaving her panties hanging around in the bathroom. Sitting on the bed in a towel, sleeping naked.

He came to the car and placed his hands on the hood. He'd left the room as soon as the sun was up and started walking. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself. He hadn't been with a woman in so long and there she was lying in bed like a luscious vixen ripe and ready to be devoured.

Gabe. Gabe. Gabe.

His best friend. The one person on earth he'd always been straight with. His loyalty was with Gabe. He couldn't betray him. He couldn't just throw out that friendship for a girl.

His gut instantly told him Gabriella would never be just a girl. No. Gabriella was lifestyle. She was a house, kids, a white picket fence and church on Sunday mornings. He let out another long breath. She was out of his league. He wasn't worthy of any of that.

"How much did _that_ cost?"

Troy looked over to see her standing there in her red dress, her hair down in a wavy mass from her braid. She had a bag in one hand her coffee in the other. She looked amazing.

"$450."

Her eyes moved from him to the yellow camaro.

"That's hideous," she said with a look of disgust.

"It was cheap and it runs," Troy said with a frown. The car was twenty years old, the rust on it was slowly making its way to the hood of the car. The car was honestly a piece of shit. It wasn't in the best shape. The seats were full of holes, neither of the windows shut all the way, plus the yellow was more puke yellow than bright yellow.

"Is it going to make it?" Gabriella said coming around to the passenger side.

"It has too, we don't have another choice." He reached inside and pulled out a bag, "Here."

Gabriella reached for the bag with a little jump over the top of the car. "You brought me food? Aww, since when have you been nice and considerate."

"It was purely for efficiency's sake. I don't want to have to stop in two hours to feed you. We've got about ten hours of driving today in this piece of shit and our funds are dwindling."

"I take it going to an ATM is out of the question."

Troy nodded. "They can track us by debit cards and credit cards."

They both got into the car and Troy turned on the engine as it groaned to life in a painful howl.

"Well, aren't you the criminal mastermind between us, think of something?"

Troy rolled his eyes as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. He was not a criminal mastermind. He wasn't like that anymore. He ignored her comment and kept his attention on making sure they weren't being followed.

"So, what about you? Any relationships gone sour?"

Troy raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Well I told you about Eric."

Troy glanced over at her as he recalled the conversation from the night before. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did," she huffed.

"All you said was that you weren't _really into it_ ," Troy shook his head, "And that was voluntary, why should I tell you about my relationships?"

"So you are possible to love," She smirked as she brushed some of her hair back.

"You're one to talk," Troy rolled his eyes as he watched the road in front of them, while also paying attention to the cars behind them. "What was so wrong with Eric?"

"He cheated," Gabriella said with a long sigh. "On his fiancé. With me." After another sigh, she shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't know about her. He didn't even have the guts to talk to me after I ran into them outside the bakery where they _were tasting wedding cakes_."

Troy could hear the small infliction in her voice. She was embarrassed. "It happens," he offered. "Guys can be assholes."

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment and Troy glanced over to see her staring out the window. "I guess you could say I'm an asshole. I don't really do relationships." He admitted as he merged into another lane. He could feel the car beginning to shake as he reached 50mph.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Troy shrugged his shoulders, "I'm army."

"So?"

Troy slanted her a look. "There's never been a guarantee that I'm going to live through any of this. Let alone come home without some landmine blowing off a leg or arm."

Her eyes widen.

"It's hard to settle down with an army spouse. I saw what it did to my mom back then. She became a windowed single mother before I was seven years old. That a lot to ask of someone."

"You surprise me."

"Why?"

Gabriella shook her head, "All my life, I thought you were this certain person, and then you just…"

"Then I what?" his voice was soft.

"Then you became someone else." She said after a labored breath.

There was a strange silence in the car for a minute until she turned from the window to look back at him. "You're serving your country, that's a very noble and honorable thing to do. That's what makes loving an army man not hard. The distance is hard, the sacrifices are hard. But loving him… that's the easiest thing a woman can ever do."

Troy nodded. "You know, you've changed too."

"I have?"

Troy nodded then added. "Still short though."

Gabriella let out a laugh as she gave him a playful shove. "You're the worst."

He immediately decided he liked her laugh. It was raspy, deep, filled with this happiness. _Damn,_ she was one hell of a woman. One hell of a woman he shouldn't be thinking about the way that he was.

"I think the speed limit is 70 here," Gabriella said propping her feet up onto the dash board.

"I know the speed limit." Troy said through his teeth. "This is as fast as the car can go."

Gabriella made a face as she watched another cars past them by. "Oh, I thought Chevy's were a good kind of car."

" _They_ are, _this_ one isn't."

"Oh," Gabriella winced at a strange clattering sound coming from somewhere beneath the car, "I've been looking into getting a car of my own. Something small and simple."

"At this rate it's going to take us 18 hours to get there." Troy let out a pitiful sigh as another car passed them up.

"Well, let's just hope there aren't any car chases today," Gabriella leaned forward and turned the dial on the radio. "At least the radio works."

"Wonderful," Troy murmured.

She settled on a country station, which in truth he hadn't minded. He'd been doing just fine until he snuck a glance in her direction. She had her window open wide and hair was flapping around as she quietly hummed along to the music while examining her skinned knees, which seemed to be healing already.

Then his mouth went dry.

Her skirt had hitched all the way up to her where her thighs began and for the first time in all the years he'd know her, he realized just how long her legs were. And realized just how badly he wanted to touch them.

"Will you put your legs down," he said a bit harsher than he intended.

She turned a little to face him. "Seriously?"

Troy shook his head, "You're flashing the entire highway, you're skirt is almost down around your hips." He snuck another look at her legs and he force his eyes not to travel. At this rate, he'd drive them right into a wall.

With a gasp she pulled up her skirt a little to hide some of her thighs from him. "You don't have to be so rude about it," she said quietly but not removing her feet from the dash. "Besides, everyone's flying pass us, I doubt anyone's looking at my legs."

 _But he was._ And Gabe was going to kill him. He clenched his jaw for a moment as he weighed his options in the current situation. Not only was he being passed up by a guy hauling tractors but he was also allowing his mind to wonder. Five years of military training, gone in five minutes. All due to a pair legs propped up on the dashboard. A great pair of legs. Legs he wouldn't mind sliding his hands along and-

"Gabriella, put your damn legs down. They're distracting, and I don't want to look them." He snapped.

That startled her and she quickly took her legs down. "Alright, Geesh. I'm sorry my legs offend you so much," her voice broke at the end of her sentence and she turned away from him.

 _Well, shit._ He hadn't meant that to sound the way it did. "Gabi," he said quietly taking hand off the wheel and rubbing his face.

Then the engine crackled and sputtered and Troy immediately placed his hand on the wheel again.

"Oh no," Gabriella murmured.

Their speed was reducing, and the car started jerking. "Damn!" Troy bit out. "Damn! Fucking piece of shit!"

"Hey now," Gabriella frowned as they coasted to a stop on the shoulder of the road. "Watch your language, young man. Or I'll have to put you over my knee and spank you."

That made a growling noise he hadn't even recognized himself emerge from his throat as he glanced over at her. "I hate you so much."

"Ditto," Gabriella replied without hesitation, "So now what?"

Troy reached under the dashboard and popped the hood. "I'm gonna look at it."

"What good will looking at it do?"

He rolled his eyes and he got out of the car. "Stay put." He needed air. He needed space. He came around the car lift the hood and was greeted with a face full of smog and smoke. He needed to catch a damn brake. He looked out onto the highway. They were sitting ducks here. At least he didn't see any black sedans around.

"Working up your power-ray vision to magically put our engine back together?" her voice made him jump.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked back at her smirk. He'd love to kiss that smirk right off her little plump mouth. Then they'd see who'd be smirking last.

"You know, for an army guy; you startle pretty easily."

"What part of 'stay put' didn't you understand?"

"Oh I understood it," she said shifting her weight to the left and placing a hand on her hip. "But I'm not a dog either."

"This is ridiculous," Troy reached into his back pocket and took out his phone. "I'm gonna have to call someone."

"Would it be a good idea to use your phone? I thought the bad guys could trace it. And who would you call? Triple A? The police? Isn't that what we're avoiding?"

He narrowed his eyes again as he looked back at their engine.

"You squint a lot too, did the army teach you that or do you just need glasses and refuse to wear them?"

Troy raised a brow as he placed his hands on his hips. "Do you ever shut up?"

Gabriella smiled, "Look, we both have feet. And there's an exit with a couple of gas stations less than a mile from here."

Troy stared at her.

"The sign," she said with pointed look as she motioned behind him.

Troy turned to see the sign for the rest stop up ahead. Now he really did want to kiss her.

"We can just walk to one of them and see if someone will tow our car and fix it, can't we?"

Troy reached up and shut the hood. "You don't mind walking?"

"Of course not." She smiled, "Just let me get my bag."

Troy nodded and went to get the keys. When he came back around she was rubbing something into her hand. She tucked the bottle under her arm as she rubbed it onto her face, bare arms and her shoulders.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Come here," she said squirting some more of that stuff onto her hands.

"Why?"

When he didn't move towards her, she came to him and she stood on her tip toes as she rubbed something that smelled awful onto his cheeks nose and forehead. "What the hell?"

"Oh hush," she frowned. "It's just some sunblock and you'll thank me later when your skin isn't burned to a crisp. It's noon, the sun is blazing, and it must be a hundred degrees out today." She paused as she finished applying the sunblock to his shoulders. "You might be a big bad army man, but the sun is still the sun."

That comment got her got her a cool glare.

"Can we go now?" he said softly.

"Led the way," she nodded as she tried not to think of her pretty, strappy sandals and the eight blisters on her feet. Just another first world problem.

They began walking, Gabriella did her best to keep up. It was sweltering hot, cars kept whizzing by, they both were sweating profusely, and Gabriella could feel her blisters starting to break open.

Before they had reached the exit, she was pretty sure all of her blisters were bleeding. She could feel wetness around the straps of her sandals, and it felt like the leather was rubbing against raw skin. But she didn't look down to see. She wasn't about to call Troy's attention to her injuries. He'd probably smirk and tell her about a time when he got stuck in the dessert with nothing but a plastic spoon and dental floss. Not that it had ever happened, but knowing Troy she wouldn't put it past that he'd survived a few nearly impossible moments.

Once they go off the exit the nearest gas station was still a distance away. Every step felt like hell. It was all she could do to keep from sobbing from the pain.

But she'd always been stubborn. Always been proud. And there was no way she was going to act like a poor, weak, defenseless female in front of Troy.

He grumbled a few times about her not keeping up, but in general, he was too focused on their crisis situation to pay much attention to her.

At last, the gas station they approached was full service and there was a garage and tow truck available. By the time they stepped onto the lot Gabriella was gasping from the pain, and there were tears in her eyes, but she refused to brush them away. Not in front of Troy.

A middle-aged man in a dirty work shirt greeted them. "Howdy," he drawled. "Y'all have some trouble."

"Our car broke down on the highway," Troy explained. "How much for a tow?"

"From the highway," The man said, eyeing Gabriella then looking back at Troy. "Fifty dollars."

"Deal," Troy let out breath, "Is there anywhere for us to wait?"

"Some chairs next to the desk there. And there's a Coke machine inside. Looks like y'all could use a cold drink."

"Yeah," Troy turned to Gabriella, "Come on, let get you inside the air conditioning."

"Actually," Gabriella asked in a voice a little. "Do you have a restroom?"

"Outside. Round back. They're not locked."

Gabriella nodded and hurried around the back of the building as fast as her injured feet could take her.

At least the bathroom wasn't horrible. It did however smell pretty bad so as quick as she could she rushed in, hovered over the toilet so she could pee without contaminating herself on the seat, then flushed and opened the door again.

Glancing around she reached for a big rock nearby and propped the door open so she could have some fresh air as she tended to the impending disaster that was her feet.

She wet some paper towels and wiped off the toilet seat so she could prop her foot on it. Then she damped some more towels, took off her right sandal as gently as she could and looked down at the bloody mess that was her foot.

"Shit," she whispered. She seemed to have developed more blisters along the way, and those had broken open as well. She began wiping some of the blood away. Wincing as the cold rough paper towel grazed her open blisters.

"What the hell?"

That was the last thing she wanted to hear. But there was no way around it, in a heartbeat Troy was inside the bathroom, wrinkling his nose at the smell. And he looked down right furious. "Damn it Gabriella, why didn't you tell me your feet were hurt?"

Gabriella opened her mouth to argue then stopped. "What good would it have done to whine about them?" she settled as she let out a sigh.

"Of all the stubborn, stupid, annoying …" And then he stormed out of the bathroom.

Gabriella stared at the empty doorway. "Talk about stupid and annoying," she muttered. "Come in and yell at me, and then stomp way in a hissy fit."

She started mopping the blood some more, since more had seeped out of the torn skin. Before she could do much more Troy was back and setting a box of Band-Aids, a bottle of antiseptic wash, and some gauze on the vanity counter.

"Oh," she murmured. He was going to help her.

He was shaking his head as he walked over to her muttering under his breath as he reached out and lifted her up bridal style.

"Oh wow," she gasp as she fell against him quickly wrapping her arms around him so she wouldn't fall. He was still sweaty, and he smelled musky and like the woods. And first the first time ever Gabriella legitimately wondered if there was something to the whole sweaty man fantasy.

He set her up on the counter next to the supply. "New rule." He barked as he poured some of the antiseptic wash onto a piece of gauze. "You so much as get the sniffles you say something," he said pinning her still with a glare.

"Troy, it's not that big of a-"

"It is to me." He said before she finished. He took her ankle in his hand and started treating her injuries.

"I can do this myself," she said gesturing at the first aid supplies.

"Well, you aren't going to do it yourself," Troy gritted through clenched teeth. "You're damn well going to suffer through my touch long enough for me to make sure you don't get an infection."

Gabriella bit her lip as she remained quiet and watched him apply the antiseptic, which stung the raw flesh. The tears that had been lingering in her eyes started falling and she wasn't so sure it was all because of the pain. She really wasn't sure why she was crying but she just sat there and stood quiet. Troy was so focused on her feet she took it as small relief and brushed away at her tears. She didn't think he'd notice.

He covered her right foot with Band-Aids, helped her back into her sandal, and then started on the other foot. They were quiet. She sat there watching him felling his strong clasp on her ankle, the way he handled each wound with the upmost care and caution. Lucky her, injured and helpless with a big strong, capable man like him around. God, this was embarrassing.

When he put the last Band-Aid on he stared at her bandaged foot for a few more seconds. Then he picked up her sandal and studied the leather straps that were bloodied in several spots. He glared at the sandal like he wanted to murder it.

Then he put it back on her foot.

"Why do women wear the most unreasonable and insensible footwear."

"I wouldn't know; I mostly wear my flips flops everywhere."

Troy smiled at that as he shook his head. "Flip flops are not sensible."

"Don't you talk about flips flops like that," she said just as seriously.

Troy stepped over to her left side and sighed as he looked down her feet. "Gabriella," he said in a low voice.

"I know, I know," she said quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my feet." Was it too much to ask for if the floor just opened up and swallowed her whole.

He lifted a hand and with his thumb he brushed away a stray tear. Her eyes met his and she lost her breath at not only his touch but at the intense expression looking back at her. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper. I'm having trouble… controlling myself. But I never wanted to get you into this, and now there's nothing we can do about it. We're in this together, though. That means that we have to help each other."

She nodded, almost mesmerized by his husky voice and blue eyes. Seriously, did they teach him this in the army too.

"But it also means we accept help from each other. I don't want you to hide something from me that I should know about. How do you think it makes me feel that I made you walk more than a mile on bleeding feet?" he asked quietly. "And then I complained that you were walking too slow."

Suddenly seeing his perspective, Gabriella felt a wave of guilt wash over her. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just being stubborn; I didn't want you to think I was a wimp or say that I had _first world problems_."

At that Troy rolled his eyes, "I'd never think that. I know how strong you are. I taught you how to throw a punch remember that?" he shook his head. "You beat the shit out of that guy who was kissing Sarah Brewer at your sweet sixteen."

Gabriella smiled, finally they were back in familiar territory. "Gabe told you about that?"

"You kidding? He sent me pictures."

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah I guess I am a little bit of a bad ass."

"Woah, slow down kid."

Gabriella had been sitting on the vanity, but in that instant she felt like she been tripped. _Kid._ Of course, they were five years apart. He'd always referred to her as kid, little girl, Gabe's sister, but for some reason at the moment. The word stung.

"You know, if you asked me too, I would have brought you better shoes yesterday."

"I didn't think we'd be stranded and walking for miles," she said with a shrug, "you made it sound like we'd be in Texas today. I didn't think it mattered."

"Well, let's hope they can fix the car up in couple of hours." He said placing his hands on her waist and helping her down from the vanity. "How's your feet?"

"They hurt," she said standing on them, "It doesn't feel like I'm going to die anymore."

"Good," then he turned around, "Hop on?"

"What?" Gabriella stared at him as he motioned to his back.

"I'll give you a lift to the waiting room."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're gonna hurt yourself."

Troy let out a sigh, "On my back voluntarily or over my shoulder kicking and scream. Those are your options."

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

A couple hours later, the mechanic informed them that the car couldn't be fixed for at least three days and it would cost at least three thousand dollars.

Troy let out a sigh, "Alright, what if I throw in the car, 300 dollars and … this shaving cream?" Troy frowned as he looked down at the item he pulled out of the bag. This was not going well.

"Look, that Camaro is a pitiful excuse for a classic."

"But you can fix it up to look like those," Troy pointed to the line of old restored muscle cars lined up in the back. "You can have it looking like new in no time."

"500."

Troy pressed his lips together as he looked at the pickup truck. The truck wasn't in much better shape than the Camaro, it looked about as old, but it did run. That was all they needed.

"Your girlfriend thinks it's a good idea, don't ya?"

He seemed to be talking to Gabriella and she immediately perked up at the assumption. "I do think it's a good idea Honey, Can't we just make the trade?"

Troy stiffened as Gabriella placed her hand on his arm. Now she wanted to play the dotting lovebirds gig. "Gabriella-"

"All this fussing and heat isn't good for the baby," she said placing a hand on her stomach. "I know that this is the last of our money, but Honey he doesn't care about us. And why should he it's none of his business that you're about to deploy in three weeks and leave your newlywed wife alone with a baby. And homeless."

"Oh. Now, hold on a minute," the old man said just as Troy was about to grunt at Gabriella's dramatics. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Seriously?" Troy raised a brow more in shock than relief.

The old man nodded, "The $300 is fine, and I'll take the trade." His face seemed momentarily torn. "And my wife would kill me if she ever found out I let you two go off hungry and tired. Why don't you come on over, the least we can do is give you a good meal and place to sleep tonight."

Just as Troy was about to refuse.

"Oh thank you!" Gabriella leaned forward to hug the older man. "You're so kind."

When the old man stepped away to make a phone call, Troy let out a frustrated groan. "We need to get back on the road."

"We need food. We need to rest. Seriously, one of us isn't a robot."

Troy let out growl. "We don't even know this guy?"

"It's called hospitality, maybe you've heard of it."

"Gabriella, do I have to remind you that our lives are on the line here."

Rolling her eyes she turned around to see the old man returning and quickly grabbed Troy's arm to wrap it around her waist. "We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Dinner was spectacular, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, collard greens, homemade biscuits and a sweet iced tea. Gabriella leaned back in her chair almost too full to move.

"You poor thing, how far along are you?"

Gabriella perked up when she realized the old man's wife was talking to her. "Oh, about 4 weeks."

"Oh," the older woman placed a hand on her heart. "I remember when we found out we were pregnant with Jenny." The woman placed hand on her husband's hand. "Do you remember Rick?"

"I do," Rick turned to Troy and shrugged. "We thought she had the stomach flu."

Troy nodded as he moved his mash potatoes around on his plate. Unlike her Troy had picked at his food, he eaten the meatloaf and his greens but his mash potatoes remained on his plate.

"What were ya'll doing on the road?" The woman asked.

Troy stiffened as he looked up at Gabriella from across the table. She could hear the alarm bells ringing in his head even as he remained calm and reached for his tea. Honestly, did he ever just relax?

"We were heading back home to Texas, my folks have a place up there."

"What happened to all your stuff? I noticed ya'll didn't have any bags."

Gabriella felt a cold sweat run down her back, "Well," she began feeling Troy's glare from across the table without needing to look in his direction. "We were visiting his parents, to tell them about the baby. Only they weren't very happy about it. We got into a huge fight and we ended up leaving without getting our things."

Troy put his glass down with a loud clink of the ice cubes.

"Oh dear, what's was all the commotion about?"

Gabriella shrug, "They don't think I'm good enough for him. They think I got pregnant just to trap him." she snuck a glance in Troy direction and he looked almost horrified.

"Oh dear," the woman brought a hand up to heart. "That sounds horrible."

"I don't blame them too much, they just want the best for their little boy. After all he's a big army hero." Gabriella let out a sigh as she reached for her iced tea. "They'll come around."

"I'll pull out some clothes for you dear, I think Jenny might be about your size last time she was here." The older woman stood up and began gathering plates from the table. Rick followed her with a few dishes mumbling about pie.

"Why are my parent's assholes?"

"Because we're driving to be with mine in Texas," Gabriella said reaching for a biscuit.

"I don't like this."

"Yeah," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Well the whole thing was my idea so don't beat yourself up about it." Gabriella glanced over at his plate, "what up with your mash?"

"It's heavy and it'll make me sleepy. I can't afford the distraction."

"Are you for real?" Gabriella said mid-chew. "So what you're just not going to sleep?"

When he didn't answer it occurred to her that she'd never actually seen him sleeping just yet. That made her sit upright and drop her biscuit to her plate. "What the hell have you been doing at night?"

"Keeping watch," Troy said flatly as he reached for ice tea.

"From what?" Gabriella exclaimed. "Troy you need to sleep."

"No I don't," Troy said over the rim of his glass before taking a sip.

"Anyone want pie?" Ricky said coming into the room with a pie and slicing knife.

Dessert was quiet, Troy and Rick talked about cars for a little and Helen asked Gabriella more questions about the wedding, and her and Troy's love story. Helen listened in awe and delight, asking dozens of questions which led Gabriella to tell bigger lies. What a joke? Gabriella let out a sigh as she glanced over at Troy again. There was nothing even remotely romantic about their relationship.

When they finally made it upstairs to their room for the night Gabriella fell onto the bed with a sigh.

"How's your feet?"

"Fine," Gabriella watched as Troy walked over to the only window in the room and looked outside before making sure it was locked. This was going to be weird. Especially now that she knew he had no intention of sleeping.

"I'll just get ready for bed, if you don't mind. Or do you want to check the behind the shower curtain first?"

"No, I'll just wait by the door," he said casually as he examined the clothing left out for them.

Gabriella mouth fell open. "Are you insane?"

"No, are you?"

"These people have been nothing but nice and you're acting as if they're going to harvest our kidneys."

Troy raised a brow as he handed her the light blue frilly nightgown that Helen had left out for her. "We don't know them."

"We barely know each other."

"I know when you got your first period," Troy smirked. "We know each other enough."

She stomped her foot and was rewarded with a sharp pain. "I hate you." She turned around and moved to leave the room and Troy followed. She stopped and turned to face him. "You're not standing in the hallway like some bodyguard."

"You're not leaving my sight," Troy picked up his clothes. "I'm going in there with you."

Immediately she felt the flush on her cheeks. "You're what?"

"Relax, I'll close my eyes."

He walked ahead of her leading the way. After a serious thought of skipping a shower all together she decided to follow.

She felt silly and awkward watching Troy as he shut the bathroom door behind them and locked it. Stepping into the shower she pulled the curtain shut and began to disrobe. Aware of Troy presence behind the curtain the entire time.

"Do you really think Gabe's okay?"

"Yes I do." Troy answered immediately.

She nodded then realized he couldn't see her. "Good," she folded her clothes and opened the curtain a little to place them on top of the nearby hamper.

"Gabriella," he said quietly. "You know that I'd never try anything with you right?"

The comment made her still for a moment as she reach for the knob to turn on the hot water.

"I mean, you're Gabe's Little sister."

"Aren't I a little old for that title?" Gabriella said with a small smile as she turned on the water.

"Well, you are his little sister."

"I know," she said letting out a sigh she hoped he couldn't hear.

"Gabe is my best friend and I'd never do anything he specifically asked me not to. Okay?" he paused for a moment and Gabriella listened to the sound of the water. "And I would never do anything to piss him off."

"What did Gabe tell you?"

The room fell into silence once again and Gabriella felt her stomach flip.

"Gabriella I just want you to feel safe is all."

Bringing the curtain back she poked her head out to see him sitting in top of the closed toilet and looking straight ahead at the wall.

"I do feel safe. This is like something out of fairy tale."

That caught his attention. His blue eyes shifted to her. Deep inside them sat a million things she wanted to know, but she also saw a million things she already liked. Things that her knees tremble just a little bit.

"Well, I mean I use to have a crush on you," She said ducking back behind the curtain and curiously listening to his response. When he didn't say anything she continued. "I use to think you were cute and now here you are, all heroic and army strong."

"You did?"

"Oh, don't even try to pretend you didn't know. Gabe told me all about when you left to go to camp and how much you made fun of me for it. That's when I opened my eyes and realized just how pathetic I was."

"I'm sorry, what?" he sounded almost insulted.

"Save the act Troy."

"Gabriella, none of that happened. I had no idea you felt that way about me. You were always, you know _, there_. But I never saw you like that."

"Well, gee thanks." She squirted some shampoo into her hands.

"I'm sorry but you were thirteen. I just didn't. And I didn't know how you felt about me. Trust me had I known I probably would have been more careful with you."

Gabriella made a face as she continued to work the soap into her hair. "Wait, none of this makes any sense."

"I can't even remember Gabe and I talking about you while we were away. But I swear, I never made fun of you."

"Why would he say that, then?"

"I'm no sure," Troy mumbled. "Maybe it was just a misunderstanding."

"Doubtful. It was like he was purposefully trying to get me to stop liking you."

"Did it work?"

"Like a frickin' charm."


	4. Chapter 4

He hadn't been crazy about her answer, or how quickly she responded. _Like a frickin' charm._ Troy shook his head, he had a hunch it was probably Gabe intention to shatter Gabriella's crush on him. Given the events of Troy's past he totally understood.

Troy had issues, anger problems, hung out with the wrong crowd and went through girl after girl. He would have done the same thing had Gabriella been his little sister.

Still, the accusation knocked him speechless. He'd never felt so blindsided. Gabriel was his friend, and with Gabriella being Gabe's sister, he'd always felt close to her by extension. But everything she'd said last night was complete news.

The rest of the evening was pretty quiet. The night gown Helen had picked out for Gabriella had thick straps edged with lace, and a satin ribbon to pull it in under her breast.

He'd thought about that ribbon all night.

After she'd showered he jumped into the shower and washed up while she bushed her hair. He wanted to run his hands through her hair so badly. Just to feel the curls around his fingers as he shift her face to his. Lying next to her in bed he could feel her. Like her body was generating heat, vibrations, or some kind of invisible force field. At one point in her sleep she rolled over and placed her hand on his chest.

And damn, it felt good.

She snuggled closer and he draped his arm around her, holding her close to his body and enjoying the way she made herself more comfortable. She was currently resting her head on his chest and he quietly laid still as he watched her drifted in and out of sleep. The morning sun coming in from the window was hitting her and she was slowly beginning to stir.

She tilted her face up and Troy held his breath for second while she watched him silently. "I'm sorry I must have rolled over."

"Seems that way," he smiled softly, liking the way her soft hair felt as it shifted against his chest.

"You should have rolled me back to my side," she said bringing a hand up move her hair out of her face.

"I tried. But you seem to be a very insistent snuggler," he lied as she sat up.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "that's not true. I'm not snuggly at all. I like my space when I sleep. I must have been cold or something."

"I don't know," Troy smiled, "The room felt pretty warm to me," he countered. "I think you're a covert snuggler."

That made her laugh and he felt a zingy inside of him at the sound. "We should start getting ready. We need to get back on the road." He said with lazily groan.

"Did you even sleep last night?"

"I rested."

"Your psycho," she moved to the edge of the bed and was getting up when Troy noticed that in the sunlight her nightgown was see through. His mouth actually watered and gripped the sheets at waist suddenly aware of just how long it had been since the last time he'd seen a woman.

"I'm gonna let you get ready, I'm going to go see what the coffee situation is."

"Yes please!" she said with a heavy sigh as she reached her hands above her head and stretched.

Troy nodded as he tore his eyes off her profile. He needed to get a grip. Reaching for his shirt he shrugged it on and took one last look behind him as she reached over for a pair of clothes left out from last night. God, she was beautiful.

Forcing himself out, he shut the door behind himself and began making his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen and noticed a pot of coffee sitting on the counter by the mini television. Looking around he didn't see signs of Helen or Rick anywhere.

"Once again police are on the lookout for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, said to be armed and dangerous. In fact, we are being told that people should not try to apprehend the suspects but rather call the number on their screen."

Troy's blood ran cold as he looked at the two sketches of both him and Gabriella on the screen. _Well, shit._

"Oh good your up." Troy hit the button on the television screen and turned to see Helen bringing up some laundry from downstairs.

"Yes maim," Troy said reaching for the basket. "Let me get that for you."

"You're so kind. You remind me of my Rick when he was younger you know."

At that moment Rick came in from outside with the paper tucked under his arm. "Just check the truck, everything should be working. It's gonna get you where you're headed."

"Wonderful." Troy nodded at both of them as he grabbed his coffee cup, "I'm just going to go make sure she's ready to go."

"Oh stay for breakfast, we're making pancakes."

"You've been so nice to my wife and I, really, we couldn't say thank you enough. But we have to get on the road if we're gonna get to her parents' house by night fall."

"Oh darn, well I'll just make you a to go basket. Do you like blue berries?"

"Love them," he said vigorously with a nod. Once he seen Rick sit at the table with his paper and Helen begin to make the basket Troy raced up the stairs. They needed to get out of here. Not pausing to knock before letting himself in he swung open the door. "We have to go now."

"Knocking, maybe you've heard of it?" she scolded as she pulled her shirt shut.

She didn't even have pants on. His eyes widen and his mouth dried. They were both quiet as she stood there frowning at him, her tousled hair, her pink shirt pulled shut in her modesty… and damn if he didn't forget the entire reason he'd raced up here in the first place.

"We gotta go," he murmured.

"Can I put my pants on first?"

"Uh?" he shook his head as he looked up into her eyes. "Yeah, pants are probably a good idea," his words almost sounded slurred.

The line in her forehead wrinkled as she gave him an annoyed expression. "Maybe you could turn around?"

"Right," he did just that and stared at the door in front of him.

"What's the big hurry?"

"Apparently, we're wanted criminals."

"What?" she gasped.

"They have our pictures on TV, and I bet as of this morning at every gas station from here to Texas."

"Troy I can't have my face on TV!" she panicked. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me."

"If someone doesn't turn us in first."

"Not helping," she groaned.

Troy heard the sound of the zipper and closed his eyes. "Are you dressed yet?"

His question was answered with a frustrated groan. "Since running into you, I've been mistaken for a prostitute, they destroyed my mom's car, I've been shot at, been an accomplice to two cases of car theft, had my feet shredded, I've eaten way more carbs than I should have, I've been running around looking like low class escort, lied to really good people and now my face is on America's Most Wanted."

"Keep your voice down," Troy muttered as he turned around to find her pulling her hair up into a pony tail. Fully dressed. "I know this is stressful."

"Stressful?" she squealed. Picking up her plastic bag and begun shoving her red dress inside it and then her shoes. "This is torture. This is the road trip from hell. This is has been more terrifying than applying to college. "

"I really need you to stay calm right now, we need to get out of here."

"Well I really need to freak out right now," she said tossing the bag to the side. "I can't help it."

Troy frowned as he came over to where she was standing and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe."

"Stop telling me what to do," she said after taking a deep breath.

Troy smiled. Despite her minor meltdown he enjoyed the banter. It felt so familiar, and at the same time, like a breath of fresh air in a life he hadn't realized was going stale. "So… you think I'm cute?"

"What?" her eyes shifted and she stilled.

"Last night in the shower, you said when you had a crush on me, you thought I was cute."

 _"Thought,"_ she said. "Emphasizing the past tense of the verb. As in the past."

He couldn't help snickering. "Ah, so you don't anymore? Not even a little?" He flashed her a smile.

"What on earth did I ever see in you?" she said shrugging off his touch and reaching for the flip flops that were also left out for her. "And don't think I don't know what you just did there?"

"I don't know what you mean?" Troy responded with a shrug.

"That distracting tactic," she slipped into her flip flops.

"Ready to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Two hour later they were back on track driving down the highway. At least now she had a new clean set of clothes. And thank God for that!

In truth this morning she'd been completely let down. She knew nothing would ever happen between her and Troy. But her body had other ideas. This morning when she'd woken up she'd been in a delicious state of expectation. Expectation that had been left unfulfilled.

After he'd left the room she examined her appearance in the mirror. No wonder he wanted nothing to do with her. One of the straps on her night gown had fallen off her shoulder, her hair was sticking out in all directions. And not just from sleep. She hadn't been able to blow dry or style it for three whole days.

Everything about her was sloppy and what was worst she looked like a little kid playing dress up.

Troy didn't have the decency to have an erection. Men woke up with them all the time. It had been common with Eric, the few times he actually spent the night. But not Troy. She been practically on top of him in a flimsy night gown and nothing.

Not that she actually checked his pants, of course. That might have been weird. But he didn't seem awkward, or embarrassed, or stressed, or lascivious. He simply teased her a little and left the room as soon as possible.

Was it too much to ask for? Gabriella rolled her eyes as she watched other cars on the highway pass by. After spending all night in bed with her, he couldn't even extend the common curtesy of getting an erection.

"We're going to need gas soon,"

"Already?" she said turning to him. "Can we do that?"

Troy glanced at her with an odd expression.

"Being America's most wanted an all," she clarified.

Troy let out a long sigh, "We're not on America's most wanted."

"But our faces are on TV."

"So we find a rundown place that doesn't look like it has a fax machine."

"How do we do that? Do we even know where we are?"

"Little Rock, Arkansas." Troy let out a sigh, and pulled off the highway. "And we just have to look for one."

What they did find was a creepy little gas station just off the highway and of course that was the one Troy pulled into.

"We might as well load up on a few things while we're here. Next stop is Dallas, Texas."

Hesitantly Gabriella stared at the little shop attached to the place.

"I also suggest if you have to use the bathroom, do it now."

She let out long sigh as she put her flip flops on and got out of the truck. "Here's hoping we're not donating our kidneys."

"We're gonna be fine," Troy said walking ahead of her.

"Yeah," Gabriella said wiping her hands on her thighs, "But in case we're not, I told you so."

The place was run down but functioning. The guy at the register didn't budge as they came in, just sat there reading some magazine. The place even had a funny smell to it. Troy paid for gas and ran out really quick to start the pump leaving Gabriella inside.

"Sure back at the house he stands guard, but here he just leaves me with senior creepy," she mumbled as she selected a few bags of chips.

When Troy came back inside he handed her his wallet and made his way to the bathroom. Two minutes went by, before the door opened again and two men came inside. The voices at the cash register distracted her from her shopping.

"The man is about six feet, early twenties. Blue eyes. The woman is young, attractive, brown hair."

Her heart started drumming wildly, and she ducted behind the magazine rack.

"Yeah," the man said. "He was just in here buying gas."

"You seen him?" The other man said holding up a picture.

"Yeah, pretty sure it was him. Wasn't paying much attention to him, though. The girl, she was something. Real luscious figure, and prettiest little pair of legs I've seen in a while."

Just then a hand wrapped around her face and covered her mouth. She almost died of freight until Troy's voice whispered in her ear.

"Don't make a sound. Just follow my led."

She nodded and slowly felt his other arm wrap around her midsection and begin to pull her towards the back. As soon as he got the back door open they heard a loud voice coming towards them.

"I'll check the bathroom."

"Run."

It was the last thing she heard before the back door was kicked opened and she made a dead run for the truck. Then she heard gunfire. She screamed as something pinged off the grown besides her feet. This wasn't happening. People like her didn't get shot at. She was a good girl. Another shot fired and she heard a grunt behind her. _What was happening!_

"Troy!"

"Keep moving."

She didn't look back to see him but she heard him wince as they approached the truck. She pulled open the driver side door and jumped in ducking her head. Relief flooded her when Troy got in behind her and quickly started the car.

They took off with a loud screech and she could still hear the pinging sound of gun shots coming off the truck. "They're still shooting at us?"

"They tend to do that," Troy said as he shifted in his seat and gritted his teeth. That's when she noticed the red stain on his right.

"You're bleeding," she shouted as they took a turn down a random street.

"Imagine that."

Gabriella risked a look behind them to find a black sedan hot on coming down the street behind them. "This would be the perfect time for a plan!"

"Left or right?"

"What?" Gabriella turned sharply to look at him.

"Left it is," Troy jerked the wheel and Gabriella screamed as the truck drifted a little. Troy stepped on the gas as the familiar dark sedan roared up on their tail. Their truck picked up some speed as Troy floored the gas pedal, but it was an old vehicle, and it could only go so fast.

There was no way they could out run the bad guys. No way to hide. No way to escape. The bad guys were going to get them. Gabriella began breathing deeply as she looked ahead of them. "Troy, I'm scared."

"It's going to be fine. Seatbelt. Now."

She did as she was told. Just as the cars impacted with a jerky thud, and Troy gripped the wheel as he tried to stay on the road. The truck pulled up beside them just as Troy turned onto an old country road. The man in the passenger seat aimed the gun out the window. Gabriella huddled down in her seat as she heard the shots ring out, although he wasn't aiming at her or Troy.

The truck swerved wildly tires exploded. Troy tried to keep the Truck stead, but it veered off the road. They were still going too fast, and Gabriella screamed as she saw the trees up ahead. They weren't going to stop in time.

Gabriella felt her neck snap back painfully as they smashed into the tree, her seat belt grabbing her painfully in the midsection.

"Gabi," Troy shouted, "Get out now. Run!"

Gabriella unbuckled and threw open the door, sprinting like a mad woman where to she had no idea but she was in fierce run into a corn maze, feeling her arms and legs get whipped as ran through branches and leaves. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, her chest burned and she could hear someone behind her. Motivated by fear she kept going even when she lost a flip flop and stumbled over a twig in one of the rows of corn. She didn't stop running. She kept going as fast as she could. Until she came to clearing, she noticed the barn and made run for it. Maybe if she could hide.

"Over here," Troy's voice called out. _Where had he come from?_

She ran over to him and they both ducked into a shed. It was small dark and as soon as she was inside Troy pushed her into a corner all the way to the back under some shelfs. Her heart was beating wildly as she tried to catch her breath. There were spider webs and dirt everywhere and she shut her eyes tightly as Troy smashed his body against hers.

"You did really well," he whispered. He didn't even sound out of breath. _What was he? A robot._

Gabriella nodded, not able to speak just yet. A sign she was indeed very human.

It was quiet for a moment as her breathing slowed. Troy was stiff as a board. Not moving an inch as he hovered over her. Then she heard footsteps and her entire body jerked as it slammed into Troy. He didn't move.

"Fuck, where did they go?"

"I don't know, this is getting stupid. We've been chasing them for the last three days."

"Captain will kill us if we don't get that thumb drive."

"Check the barn, find that little bitch he's with. I bet if we make her scream loud enough he'll come running."

Gabriella felt Troy's entire body tighten, if that was even possible. And she gripped his shirt hard just as he moved.

"Don't." She whispered. Not even sure she could be heard.

For a moment she thought he might leave her. That he might do something incredibly stupid. Like get himself killed just to save her. When he didn't move again she loosened her grip. She wasn't sure how long they stood there in the shed. It had to be about noon and sun was beating down on the roof of the metal shed.

She hoped wherever Gabe was he was in better shape than she was. She missed him so much and in times like this she knew he'd be so much better at figuring out what to do. Gabe always knew what to do. Gabe always took care of her. Now here she was hiding in a shed fearing for her life.

 _What were they doing to him? What would they do to her?_

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and tried not to think about it. Instead she thought of other thing. Happy thoughts. About Gabe, about her parents, _about Troy_. Her eyes shift up to see him.

She wondered if he was thinking about the same things she was, if he thought about Gabe, his parents, or maybe even if he thought about her. He shifted and she jumped when his eyes landed on her. _Busted._

"I'm going to go make sure the coast is clear."

"Clear for what?"

"We can't stay here." Troy hands came over hers and he gently unattached her hands from his shirt. She hadn't even realized she was still holding onto him.

"You better come back."

Troy nodded and reached a hand down to her face to wipe away a tear she didn't know was there. "I'll be back."

She nodded even though she didn't want him to leave. And not just because she would be alone but because she didn't want anything to happen to him.

Troy slowly made his way out of the shed, his mind alert and focused as he scanned the clearing. The only sound was the ray from the afternoon sun. He quietly shut the shed door behind him and reached for the first big rock he could find.

If only he'd taken Gabe's message more seriously when he first received the thumb drive. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. What he was getting Gabriella into. He paused for a moment as he made his way to the barn. He needed to get her out this.

Troy quietly made his away along the side of the barn making sure he remained unseen. He paused for a moment and placed a hand on his side. He was bleeding a lot. This wasn't good. Especially with sun beating down on him. He needed to hydrate. He listened quietly as he heard movement inside.

"She's not in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Well. I haven't shifted through the horse shit, but feel free to look for yourself."

"Shut up."

Troy moved closer to the opening.

"Let's get moving. There was a shed out there, let's check and then get moving."

As soon as the first guy crossed the opening Troy swung as hard as he could, knocking him to the ground.

"Alright, that's enough." The sound of the gun cocking made Troy freeze.

"She's meaningless to you," Troy said calmly. "I'll go with you. Just leave her alone."

"We have to take you both. Captain wants you alive. If you come without trouble things will got more easily on you both. Particularly on the girl."

Troy face harden. "I'm not going with you, and you aren't taking her."

Just as the man stepped forward, Troy's fist came up and slammed into his face. The gun went off and Troy moved quickly as the man was taken by surprise. Grabbing his arm he punched him in the kidney making him bend over, then stood behind him, shifting his body he extended the arm holding the gun out and used it to shoot the other man on the ground, who was coming too, in the shoulder. With the last bust of energy he could muster he punched the guy again square in the face and wobbled a little as the man fell to the ground leaving Troy standing with gun.

"I don't get paid enough," he mumbled taking a minute to breathe. Bending over he reached for the handcuffs dangling from the unconscious man waist and then reached for his arms. "This should entertain you for a while."

Once he cuffed both men he dug in through their pockets before finding their car keys.

"Fuck," the unconscious one murmured as he started coming too.

"Maybe later," Troy said with a smirk as he tucked the gun to his waist band. "But definitely not with you."

Troy turned and made his way back to the shed, concerned when he heard loud sobbing coming from inside. _What now?_

He slowly approached and pulled the door open. "You alright?"

"Oh my god," she cried as she lunged at him forcing the air right out of his chest. "I thought they shot you. I thought you died."

When she sighed against him, his entire body pooled with heat, every hair stood at attention. He should've let go, he should've disentangled himself, pushed her away, and got them the hell out of there. But he couldn't.

"I was so scared." Her voice was a soft caress, just like the rest of her.

He couldn't reply, he just held her, pulled her closer until she hooked her chin over his shoulder. She smelled like the shed, musky, and stale. Yet sweet too. Her hand stroked his back, causing his core to coil tight like a spring, his head felt lighter.

"I told you I'd be back." He touched her hair, silky between his fingers. He couldn't breathe properly while holding her like this. If he didn't put space between their bodies, he would forget every single one of his promises.

With all of his strength, he pulled away putting a good foot between them.

"Come on, I got us a ride." He said pulling the keys of his pocket.

"Maybe I should drive," Gabriella said reaching for the keys. "Since you've been shot and everything."

Troy nodded as he handed over the keys and lead her throw the corn maze back the way they came. They walked quietly for a moment, until she began asking questions.

"So what did you do back there?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Troy said mildly over his shoulder.

"No."

He smiled as he heard her murmur a curse under her breath.

"Did you kill them?"

"No, I did not. All I did was stabilized the situation."

"Shit, is that army guy code for something?"

"No."

"Are they gonna come after us?"

"Not for a while."

"Oh."

When they came out of the maze they found the sedan in the clearing next to their truck which was currently ablaze.

Gabriella gasped. "All this for stupid flash drive."

Troy shook his head, "Men have killed for less." He stumbled a bit and then caught himself.

"How bad is it?" Gabriella asked quietly as looked at his side.

Troy shook his head, "Just a scratch."

"That's a lot of blood for just a scratch," she came towards him and Troy held up a hand to stop her.

"Let's just get out of here."

She began moving to towards the car, "let me guess, we can't go to the hospital?"

"No hospitals."

Gabriella sputtered, "So where do we go?"

Troy opened the passenger door, "Next town over, we can ditch the car there."

"Why can't we keep it?" she said getting into the driver's seat and turning on the car.

"It has a tracking device," Troy leaned back in the seat and let out a breath. "I'll disarm it when we get there. After that the car will probably run for probably five minutes more until the alarm features turn the engine off."

"Won't they know where we are then?" Gabriella said listening intently and reversing out of the grass.

"Not if we hide the car well enough and hike it to a motel."

Gabriella sighed, "You aren't going to pass out or anything are you?" Gabriella asked an edge of fear to her voice.

"I don't think so."

After they hid the car, they were able to walk a bit up the road and find a motel. Troy wanted to be further, but he was dizzy and Gabriella put her foot down. She ran across the street to the store and immediately got water, a first aid kit, a sewing kit, a pack of Hanes T-shirts and a new pair of flip flops.

When she came back to the room Troy was in the bathroom, he didn't say anything, but he turned towards her and looked relieved.

"Got everything you asked for," she said coming into the bathroom with him.

"Thank you, I can handle it form here."

"No you won't." She frowned as she reached for the hem of his shirt. "Do you remember what you told me in the bathroom of the gas station? About us being in this together and needed to accept help from each other."

Troy smiled, "So, you were listening."

Gabriella smiled as well, "I was."

She helped him out of his shirt and then reached for the bag. She opened the kit and laid it out on the vanity counter.

"Do you know how to do stiches?" he asked quietly.

Gabriella nodded, "Not well though, to be fair I've been practicing on my teddy bear. All you really do in pre-med is take anatomy classes. This would be my first actual experience with an injury."

Troy huffed, "That's cute."

Gabriella's eyes widen as she looked up at him. His blue eyes were gazing at her with a softened look she hadn't quite seen in a long while.

"Maybe you should drink some water."

He was perfectly still while she tended to his cut. She managed to clean it and prep it for stitching just fine. It was a clean wound, nothing but flesh had been torn. With proper medical attention it would probably heal faster. The trick was stopping the blood, but once she managed it, she was able to perform stitches, surprisingly with Troy instruction as well.

"Well that was successful."

"You should get that check when this over," Gabriella said staring to put away all the supply. "I rather not be your only medic. Although, I'd be lying if I said that I haven't wanted to stick you with a sharp object for the last three days."

He chuckled, "You better hope I never do what I've wanted to do a hundred times in the last three days."

That caught her attention and she looked up with a smirk. "And what's that exactly."

Troy didn't answer.

"Troy?" she said a little more seriously.

"Why don't you get cleaned up? We're stuck here for a little bit while I have to figure out our next move, might as well take advantage of the break."

She nodded, as she watched him leave the bathroom. She wanted to follow him. She wanted to talk to him. To be completely honest about it she just wanted more of him.

She slowly let the bathroom door shut.

Think, she told herself. Think of all the reasons she needed to resent him. He had gotten her into all this. He'd turned his back on all of them when he left for good. He was the antithesis of the nice, clean, stable life she wanted to build for herself.

He was bossy, and arrogant, and infuriating, and condescending, and presumptuous, and smug, and bossy…

And he had the most delicious laugh she'd ever heard. And sometimes, like when he'd fake-kissed her, there was a warmth in his eyes that was so unexpected… so breathtaking.

Bringing a hand up to her face she rubbed her left temple. She'd gotten off track. There were so many things running through her head. She was worried about Gabriel, she wondered if he was doing any better than they were. If he was alright.

Surely, he had to be alright. If anything happened to him… suddenly she was overwhelmed with guilt and fear. Everything was so unexpected a sob escaped her lips and she quickly stifled it.

After she showered she slipped into one of Hanes T-shirts from their medical supply. It was the first time in three days she felt comfortable. After cleaning her panties in the sink and making sure everything was hanging up to dry she exited the bathroom and came out patting her still damped hair with a towel.

Troy was still awake and sitting up on the edge of the bed. His eyes staring at the ground.

"Do you ever sleep?"

His eyes shifted up and he stilled as he watched her intently.

"Right," Gabriella tossed her towel off to the side and fell into on the chairs. "That would too normal for someone like you."

He didn't say anything just looked down at his hand where she could see he was holding a cell phone and the flash drive.

"So why do you get to use your phone."

"Because it's a burner and it's untraceable."

She nodded and tugged on the hem of her shirt. Shifting a bit to get comfortable she let out a long breath. "So what's the plan?"

"Hiding out here until nightfall."

Gabriella looked over at the sunlight still streaming in through the windows. "Right." She let another sigh and bit on her bottom lip as she thought of Gabriel. Her mind was whirling with all this information she wasn't even sure she understood. She was proud of her brother. Knowing everything confirmed her own mind that she was right to think something was wrong. Sure, he'd made mistakes in the past. A lot of them. But he was still her older brother and he still just wanted to stick up for others who couldn't.

Like he had with Troy.

She looked over at him again. "Penny for your thoughts?"

His eyes dart back in her directions, "You still owe me three grand."

Gabriella made a face as she lifted her left leg to prop it underneath her and adjusting her shirt. "What's wrong?"

"This drive has some sort of evidence to leverage against the Chief, but I don't have enough information to interpret all of it."

"So."

"So I have to get this back to Gabriel so he can interpret his evidence, and then we should be able to use the leverage."

"So you don't know what the evidence is?"

"No."

"But we can trust your guy?"

"We have too," Troy shrugged. "They have Gabriel. He was brought in this morning. He's awaiting sentencing."

Gabriella sat up straighter. "But he's alive."

Troy nodded as he shifted to put the items back in his pocket. "We need to get this drive to Gabriel so that he can use it to clear his name."

"Then that's what we'll do."

Troy let out a sigh as he shook his head. "I don't know if you've been paying attention or not, but we're not exactly killing it out here."

"But we're closer than we were yesterday. We're both still alive."

"Gabriella we don't have a car."

"Is that really news at this point?" Gabriella shrugged, "We haven't really had a car for the last three days either."

Troy stood up and made his way over to the window he glanced out into the parking lot. He reached for his shirt and tugged it on.

"That has blood on it."

"I don't care."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go for a walk."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What does _hiding out_ mean to you exactly?"

Troy turned around to face her, his back leaning on the door. "Then can you at least put clothes on."

Gabriella felt her heart thump as she looked down at her bare thighs. "My clothes are drying." Getting up she walked over to the bag with supply and took out the other water bottle. "If it makes you feel better, I can go sit in bathroom so you don't have the discomfort in looking at me."

Troy let out a sigh as he slumped against the door. "That's not what I meant."

"Right," Gabriella untwisted her water bottle with more force than necessary. "You know, just because you don't find me appealing to look at, doesn't mean you have to so nasty about it. I'll have you know there are plenty of men out there who would kill to have me walking around in nothing but t-shirt in front of them."

 _None came to mind at the moment, but he didn't need to know that._

Troy grunted as he banged the back of his head against the door. "You're not wearing underwear?"

Gabriella's mouth opened then shut as she held her water bottle in front of her _. Screw it._ "No. I'm not." Satisfied with herself she single handedly hoisted herself up on the small table crossing her legs and not giving a damn about how her shirt hitched up. To hell with it. She raised her water bottle to lips and took a long sip.

"Damn it," Troy let out a sigh, "Let's just say my feelings haven't exactly been the same as my choices. It's just that given the situation my choices are limited."

Gabriella frowned as she thought about what he said, for a moment her heart sped up and she had no idea why. "What does that mean?"

"I think we should probably talk about something else."

" _I think_ , you should answer my question for once." She said as stubbornly as she could manage.

"Gabriella," he said pushing himself off the door, "Exactly what do you want me to tell you?"

The way he was suddenly staring at her made her feel like flushed. "I want the truth."

Troy's eyes blazed abruptly, as he watched her closely. "I want you so much that it's making me crazy. I keep picturing you beneath me, over me, writhing against me. When I hear your voice, I think about how it will sound when you're moaning my name. I keep imagining how you'll feel when I'm inside you. I can't think of anything else. I'm always aroused, and I constantly want you. I want you even now."

Gabriella mouth dropped open stupidly. Her insides sparked with a heat that seemed to throb with a sudden need to touch him. He came closer to her so that he leaned a hip on the table. "Oh. That's all?" her voice was raspy. She hardly recognized it.

"Yeah and that's not even the overwhelming part. Lust is superficial, it's only skin deep and should never be the most important thing between two people."

"Oh," Gabriella said dryly as she tried to get her head on straight. "What's the overwhelming part?" she said shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

Troy's blue eyes darkened, as he licked his bottom lip. "If I could, I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Her eyes widen. If there was a bottomless pit, she was sure her heart and stomach had just started to free fall down into the darkness.

Troy smiled and reached out to push a lock of hair out of her eyes, "I told you it was overwhelming."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she said quietly, still clutching her water bottle.

He moved to stand right in front of where she sat, his hands braced on the table on either side of her hips. "I don't think I've ever seen anything so completely sexy…as you… right now."

Her mouth dried as her fingers adjusted their hold on the bottle.

"You better put that down, Gabriella." He eyed the bottle.

"Why?"

He grabbed her around the waist, sliding her forward to the very edge of the table. She squealed and her water bottle went flying, spilling all over the motel room rug.

"How's _that_ for an answer to your question?" Then he kissed her. Electricity shot through her veins when her arms encircled him. She couldn't even focus on one thing at time. Everything about him made her feel something. His hands shifted onto her thighs. "Do I stop?" His voice was soft, the feel of his hands on her thighs were frim and there nothing she wanted more than to be right where she was.

With him.

Gabriella's breath hitched as she placed her hands on his shoulders. His hold on her making her insides spark. He was so warm. She was starting to feel things in her body start respond to him in ways she that made her restless. "No."

His face seemed relaxed as he watched her carefully. He looked as handsome and masculine as ever, but he also looked kind of rumpled, kind of tired. Human in a way that surprised her. His expression was unreadable and she beginning to get a little flustered. When he didn't say anything else she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"It been a while," Troy said almost like a warning.

That made her smile, "for me too." she said reaching for the button of his pants.

"This is a really bad idea," his entire body went ridged as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and pulled him free from his pants.

He was rock hard in her hand.

"Best bad idea we've had all trip," she whispered before he covered her mouth again.

Lifting her up in one swift motion he carried her to the bed, only instead of putting her down like she expected. He shifted his hands onto her hips and with one quick adjustment Gabriella was suddenly repositioned on his lap. Her entire body melted on the spot as she sank down over him, gasping at the tight penetration. Then she started to move over him as best she could, his hands tight on her hips. She held Troy's eyes as she moved, and it seemed to make the whole thing hotter.

He leaned forward immediately finding her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him as close as she could. The kiss was immediately and steamy and eventually Gabriella realized that she was grinding against him as they kissed. His hands moving from her hips to her back holding her as close as possible.

He rocked his hips to match her motion, and he held onto her bottom, keeping their alignment snug. "Yes, keeping moving, just like that."

Encouraged, she tried to keep an even rhythm, but everything was feeling so good that she kept getting excited and moving faster. Troy was groaning in pleasure as she tried to rein in her instinct to grind against him.

They were gazing into each other's eyes as the pleasure built up between them. And they were still gazing into each other's eyes as she lost control and started to bounce shamelessly as a deep orgasm tighten inside her. And they were still gazing into each other's eyes when he choked on a desperate sound.

"That's right," Troy murmured as she shook desperately. "Ride it out, baby. Take everything you want. Don't hold nothing back."

She rode him hard, sustaining the pleasure for so long she was hoarse when the pleasure finally faded. She gasped in surprise as he pushed her back and followed her body he was now above and she was on her back. He used his hands to lift her thighs so she would wrap her thighs around his waist. It was perfect beautiful. She was so high on emotions that she wasn't even aware of her body building up towards another climax, but it was slowly.

"So fucking hot," he thrusted into her hard and she couldn't help but moan each time from the sheer pleasure of him inside her. His urgency and need for her body almost drove her right over the edge. She was so turned on, so hot, so wet.

He accelerated his rhythm, and she matched his pace with her hips, their skin slapping together every time they connected. Her orgasm surprised her, since she hadn't been aware it was coming. As soon as she clamped down around him, he lost control, and his climax took him just after hers.

Troy was still for a moment as his muscles tighten and release rapidly. Then after a moment he gently pulled out of her. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she said with small smiled on her face as she watched him shift so he was lying beside her on the bed.

"It's been a while, I wasn't sure if I seemed too eager," he murmured.

She shook her head as he reached for her and pulled her closer so that she could rest her head on his chest. His breathing was choppy. Not at all like when they had been in the shed. Her own breathing was slowing as she rested a hand on his bandages, then she noticed it was a little wet. "I think you're bleeding."

"I don't care."

"Troy," she shifted to get up and he held her tighter.

"Worth it," he said with a grunt as she shifted beside him.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

Troy kissed the top of her head and held for tightly for a moment. "Baby, I've been blown up, I've been shot at by missiles and captured and tortured by the enemy … one tiny cut is not going hurt me."

They were silent for a long time. Gabriella was relaxed, sated, content, and happy. But she felt something inexplicably heavy growing in the pit of her belly. She didn't quite know what it was.

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

"I've always liked you, I've always loved you like family. To be honest, when I left and Gabe stayed I was a little sad that I might not ever see you again."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Things change, people grow apart. Gabe and I always kept in touch in our own ways but … who knows where life takes us."

"Bet you didn't see it taking you on a four-day road trip with me and a bunch of bad guys after us."

Troy's laugh filled the room as he chuckled out loud and she was overwhelmed with how much she loved the sound of his laugh. How much she loved this feeling of being with him so intimately. So natural. Just them. She loved them. She loved him.

"No, I didn't see that one coming." Troy brought a hand up to shift through his hair. "When I saw you at The Red Crystal, when I realized who you were, before the panic set in," he paused for a moment as he dropped his hand by his side. "I just knew."

"Just like that?" Gabriella said quietly.

"Just like that."

They fell into silence again. She raised her head up so she could look into his face. "I'm happy we ran into each other."

"Me too, I just wish it didn't put your life in danger." Troy frowned a little bit. "It's not only that your Gabe's little sister, it's just that your life is so different from mine. You're put together, you know what you want, you're just starting to live life and here I am riddled with battle scars and duffle bag of personal items. I've never even own a dog."

"Are you suggesting that I'm out of your league?"

Troy shrugged. "I saying, I'm smart enough to know you deserve better."

Gabriella shifted and got up from her position besides him. "I been in love with you since I was 8 years old. It's like someone interrupted my life with a fairy tale and it just so happens that my prince charming is owns combat boots. I'm just lucky you ended up cute."

Troy chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself."

"My point is…" she said smiling down at him, "I don't care what you think I deserve. I want you and not even this crazy road trip is going to change my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

When Gabriella woke up, she was very sore in lots of places. Her mind flashed back to Troy hungry hands roaming her body, and his needy mouth on hers. Attempting to rouse herself, she groggily lifted her face from the nook it had been burrowed into.

It was the second time she'd woken up snuggled up against him and this time they were naked. Bringing up the covers she shifted so that she was in a slight more comfortable/covered position and looked over at the clock. It was dark outside.

"Good, you're up." Troy's voice startled her.

"Up and still tired," she lifted her hand and rubbed her left eye. "I'm also sore and tender," she added with knowing glare.

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not." Troy stood up from the bed. His bare backside facing her without an ounce of modesty. "We need to get moving, by now they know what we're up too. We can expect that they'll be waiting for us."

Gabriella let out a sigh, "My left legs asleep still."

"That's because you insist on hugging me in your sleep." He said causally as he shrugged on his boxers and then his pants. "For the last two nights I've had to either put my arms around you or sleep with both my arms up in the air."

Gabriella frowned as she held the covers up a little higher, "Well I'm sorry. I hope you haven't gotten too annoyed with me. I know how guys like their space."

Troy turned around, his pants still unzipped as he reach out for the blanket from the corner of the bed. With one flick of his wrist the blanket slipped out of her hands and he smiled at her as if he'd just unwrapped a box of chocolate. "I wasn't complaining. I've stayed awake for the last two nights holding you in my arms. Believe me, I know a number of strategies for dislodging unwanted cuddlers. If I hadn't wanted you next to me, I could have easily rolled you back to your side of the bed. The way I did with every woman before you."

"I love you," Gabriella murmured.

"Yeah?" he took hold of both her ankles and in one swift tug she slid down the bed and closer to him.

"Yeah," she smiled stretching up to kiss him, completely forgetting about the horrifying possibility of morning breathe. She just wanted to kiss him. Apparently so did Troy because he leaned in pushing her back onto the mattress until he was hovering on top of her.

She giggled, and Troy smiled. Neither one came up for air for several minutes. Until Troy pulled away. "I think we better stop, unless you're ready to go again."

Gabriella smiled as she let out a small sigh, "We should get going."

Troy nodded as he lifted himself up, "Come on, let's get ready to hit the road."

"How exactly are we going to do that without a car?"

Troy reached for his shirt from a nearby chair. "Let me handle that part."

"Troy," Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Please tell me we're not stealing another car."

Troy let out a sigh, as he fixed his shirt. "I'm not going to steal a car."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Go shower and get ready, when I come back we're heading out." Troy reached for his shoes and sat down at the edge of the bed to put them on.

"You're so bossy."

Troy chuckled, "You didn't mind it earlier."

Gabriella gave a gasp of outrage at this brazen amusement at her expense and impulsively chucked a pillow at him.

It hit him squarely on the back of his head with a satisfying whoosh.

Troy stilled.

Please at having taken him by surprise, she threw another pillow at him. This one hit him in the back.

"Kinda childish, don't you think?"

At another time, his dry tone might have smothered her playful impulse, maybe made her feel foolish and young. But she knew he'd pitched his voice to be patronizing on purpose.

So she ignored his comment, for once she had the upper hand. Feeling a thrill of excitement, she reach for another pillow and aimed it just as he stood up from the bed. This one hit him in the chest just as he turned towards her and he made a huffing sound at the impact.

Gabriella couldn't hold back a giggle as she reached for the last pillow on the bed.

Gabriella reached for a pillow and raised up over her head. He was smiling now. A new smile. One that was dangerous, almost predatory. It prompted a shudder of excitement along her spine and took her breath away.

She clutched at her last pillow, gripping it desperately as she resisted Troy's attempt to pull it out of her hands.

"It's stupid to begin a battle when you don't know the full strength of your adversary." Troy murmured.

"I _do_ know," she said using the pillow to cover herself. "At least I know what I need to," she said pulling the pillow down a little to expose her chest to him.

"If you can fight dirty, then so can I," he smiled. Then he cheated. He absolutely cheated. He grabbed her ankle and brushed his fingers lightly over the soul of her bare foot.

Her ticklish instinct triggered, she squealed and jerked her foot away. While she was distracted, Troy smoothly pulled the pillow from her and loosened grip.

"Hey," she stared in mute outrage as Troy added the final pillow to the stash behind him.

Now he had all the pillows. And she didn't have any.

"That was a cheap shot."

Troy smirked at her exposed body, "Sometimes, that's all it takes."

She leaned forward to make a dash for a pillow and Troy blocked her. "I wouldn't if I were you," His tone playful but the look on his face was serious. "Especially, if you want to leave this room able to walk."

She froze, her eyes widen and she looked at the pillow again. She wasn't sure if she should be offended or enjoy the little shiver of arousal that rushed through her. She swallowed hard. "Pretty smug about your skills aren't you?"

Troy smother a surprised laugh, "I guess we'll have to wait and see whether I'm smug or simply realistic."

Gabriella took a deep breath as she stared at him. Neither one of them moved for a moment.

"Go get ready," he murmured.

A half hour later, they left the room, taking with them all the towels, the box of tissues, both rolls of toilet paper and the blanket off the bed. However when she froze as she looked at the beat-up old station wagon in front of them.

"This is it?"

"I should have known you'd complain about it," Troy said as he began making his way to the back with their things.

"How did you get this car?"

Troy put their things inside. "I won a bet."

"With who?"

"Do you really want to know?" Troy raised his brow and turned to face her.

Gabriella frowned. "What was the bet?"

"Gabi," he said, his tone annoyed.

Gabriella let out a sigh as she peered in the side window. The backseat was folded down so the whole back was one long flat surface. Immediately she frowned at how dirty it was inside.

"I did try to clean it."

"Please tell me you didn't touch anything with your bare hands."

Troy let out huff, "No I did not, but if you're done inspecting can we please get a move on?"

They only had four hours left to go before they reached Dallas. He was almost sure that the bad guys would be there waiting. After all his cover was official blown. He couldn't rely on anyone. He just hoped Chad could get this to the lawyers helping Gabriel build a case.

At the thought of Gabriel his heart stopped. He sighed and slid a hand along the steering wheel. He was going to have to tell Gabriel about Gabriella. He considered the potential repercussions, he knew this wasn't some damn crush. He was hardcore falling for Gabriella, and fast. Part of his brain was ecstatic at the revelation, while another part felt like the biggest dick on earth. Choosing to be with the girl, who he couldn't stay away from, couldn't stop kissing, might mean wrecking the most important relationship of his life.

His eyes shifted to Gabriella who was playing with the hem of her shirt. Something was up. She crossed her legs and then a few moments after she uncrossed them. She braided her hair, picked at her nails, and now she was just looking out the window at the darkness. He could tell she was frowning.

He hadn't said anything since they left. Hadn't touched her at all since they started driving. He tried to think of something he may have done unknowingly. He thought for a little while longer before completely giving up.

"What's wrong?" Troy said at last, shocking her by speaking out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked a little impatiently. "I'm racking my brain, and I can't come up with a single thing I've done to make you angry."

Startled into looking at him, she asked, "Why would you think I was mad at you?"

"I know by now that you fidget when your angry. You've been acting all fidgety and restless for the last 7 miles." Troy glanced in her direction. "It's like you're dying to tell me off and you're barely holding it back."

Gabriella coked a little bit. "I'm not mad."

"Then?" Troy said leaning forward a little. "Why are you wiggling around?"

"I'm allowed to wiggle, without my head getting cut off. If I say I'm not angry, then I'm not angry. If you must know, I was thinking about sex."

Troy jerked his head to the side. "You want to have sex?"

"Kind of," she admitted quietly. "Or at least I did a few minutes ago before you yelled at me."

"I didn't yell."

"You lectured."

"I didn't lecture."

"Yes you did."

"No. I did not."

Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. "You totally did."

"I wasn't aware I was arguing with a five-year-old."

"Oh, screw you."

His eyebrows shot up. "Gabriella Montez. You're eleven years old in pigtails." He smiled. "You're not supposed to talk like that."

"I'm not a little kid you know," her voice was tense.

Images of her coming undone underneath him flashed though his mind. Her hands gripping his back, her legs wrapped around him pulling him closer and wrapping around him tighter. Troy reached a hand over the console between them and rested his hand on her thigh. "I'm very aware of just how grown you are."

She blushed, "Thank you," she said taking his hand in her own.

"So, tell me about this crush."

Gabriella raised a brow. "Crush?"

"Yeah," Troy shrugged. "The crush you have on me."

" _Used_ to have."

Troy chuckled, and took his hand back as he put it safely back on the steering wheel. "Ah, so what was all that back at the motel, then? The kissing, licking, touching, clawing, screaming and-"

"Fine." She said sharply as she smiled widen on her face. "I guess it's rekindled lately."

"Since when?"

She shrugged and sucked on her bottom lip. Troy wished he was the one sucking on her lip, but he shifted his attention back to the road. Focus.

"What about _your_ crush on me?" She almost whispered it, he was surprised he heard it.

"What crush?" he asked with a smile.

"Seriously?" Gabriella lifted her chin and smiled as she looked out at the road in front of them. "So what was that back at the motel? Seems like some else around here might have a crush."

Troy smiled. Crushes were kids' stuff. What he was feeling for Gabriella was unlike anything he'd felt before, so fast and intense, yet natural. Like it had been building since the day they'd met.

"I don't know if I'd call it a crush," he finally said. "It's more like, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the last four days."

"Troy," she said with a smile.

"If that's what you call a crush, then yes, I have a major, all consuming, deadass-blinding crush on you Gabi."

Gabriella laughed. "You've never noticed me before."

"I noticed. But before you weren't running around in a dress that made you look like a porn star."

Gabriella let out a full body laugh. It was instantly the best sound he'd ever heard.

"I guess I've grown some since the last time you seen me. There was no way I could pull off a dress like that when I was younger."

"Well, when you're walking around in that thing it's basically entrapment. What did you expect it to do to me?" Troy shook his head. "We need to make it to Dallas tonight, it's probably best if we don't stop. Especially since stopping doesn't work out for us."

"Yeah," her face changed, and he knew she thought about what would happen when they finally got to Dallas. How much danger they might be in.

It was a sobering thought, and it made him sober up as well. He needed to get her to safety.

"I'm going to keep you safe." He said quietly. "You and your brother."

"What's our plan?"

"When we get there, you do everything I say."

He could feel her rolling her eyes. "Don't I get a say in what we do?" she asked with grunt. "Doesn't my opinion matter at all?"

"Not in this," he replied quickly. "You're just going to have to do what I say. Our lives might depend on it."

Taking a breath she looked back out the window. "If our lives depend on it, I won't argue with you."

He let out a long breath as he glanced over at her. If he didn't utterly and completely love her courage and feisty attitude he might have been more annoyed with her response. "Just trust me Gabriella."

They stopped once to get gas. They were only two hours out from the destination. Gabriella went to the bathroom, hauling her bag with her so she could at least fix herself up a little. She reapplied deodorant combed her hair into a ponytail and then examined her plain white shirt.

His words earlier were so curt, matter of fact, certainly not intentionally mean. But they caused a jolt of pain and fear to shoot through her chest anyway. Her heart started beating again, but only to drum painfully. Trust him. He wanted her to trust him. When he refused to trust her. When he still refused to treat her like an equal partner.

She hadn't seen or heard from Troy Bolton in years and now here they were thrown together on this stupid road trip. The people they were dealing with threatening to kill him. They were threating to look her too.

And he wanted her to trust him. Without argument. Without negotiation. Just trust him.

As if she could just be bulldozed along into life with him, and it wasn't even the life she wanted. She didn't want anything to do with any of this. She just wanted to find her brother.

And she had.

Her thoughts wondered back to watching their truck in a blaze of flames and black smoke. Her red dress inside meeting its doom. When all this was over she owed Sharpay a new dress. Bringing a hand up to her face she swept the few strands of hair too short for her ponytail of her eyes. _When this was all over._

Her reflection stared back at her. She had to go back to school. Back to the real world. One where there was no Troy. She bit her lip as she thought about what that world might be like. He would always protect her, always take care of her. But would he also make all the decisions?

Gabriella didn't move. She literally couldn't breathe, couldn't swallow, and couldn't blink. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Be out in a minute."

The knock sounded again and Gabriella rolled her eyes. She heaved her bag over her shoulder and unlocked the door coming face to face with Troy. "You're taking a bit. Are you alright?"

Gabriella made a face. "I wasn't aware I was being timed."

"You're not," he made surprised face. "I just wanted make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine."

She moved to walk past him and he caught her arm, "I don't like the words 'I'm fine.' My mom tells me those two words are the most-frequently told lie in the English language. And I don't need her to tell me that. There is no way you're fine after the last four days we've had."

The look he gave her made her heart ache. Her shoulders slumped as tried not to let her emotions get the best of her. She felt a little awkward. "This," she motioned between them. "What's going to happen to us when this is over?"

Troy stared at her blankly for a moment. "Gabriella, I thought I was clear about things."

Her heart sank at his tone, since it felt like he'd completely closed up on her again. "This isn't going to work for me, if you always make decisions without me. It makes me think you don't trust me. And that's a problem. And it's a problem that I can't completely trust you."

She knew she was hurting him with every word. She could see it in his face and in his eyes. "What I do while we're on this mission is purely to keep you safe and alive. You have to believe me that I would never make any decisions that would put you or your family at risk. Shit they're my family to Gabi. You're my family. At least I want you to be. I want us to be a family. I want to make a life with you. Up until about two minutes ago I thought you did too. We're together. You offered me everything, your heart, your body, your future… are you saying that's not what you want anymore?"

His earnest tone suddenly gave Gabriella hope, since it was meant he was being sincere.

"I want it," she said. When his face twisted in obvious surprise, she hurried on before he could get to hopeful. "I just don't know how we're going to make it work. We live in two very separate worlds."

"Well," Troy said releasing her arm and bringing a hand through his hair. "You've only been a part of my world for the last four days and I think we can agree, this is an exception to the rule." He chuckled at the end as he placed a hand on his hip. "Are we _really_ fighting about this?"

Gabriella frowned. "I'm not fighting. I'm just telling you how I feel and it's nice to know that you think it's a joke."

Troy face fell and he reached for her and kissed her. It was warm, deep, and tender and just a touch too arousing for Gabriella's comfort. She felt her body wiggling against him, felt a familiar ache between her legs.

When their lips finally parted, Troy didn't let her go. He dropped little kisses on her forehead, her temple, along her hairline. Gabriella felt him hardening against her middle. "Any of that _feel_ like a joke to you?" he inquired softly, his voice at her ear.

She shook her head unable to speak. When her eyes fluttered open she found him watching her intently. "Not A joke. Message received." her voice was a whisper.

"Good." he said giving her a little squeeze. "Is there anything else I should know about that I'm doing wrong?"

She stared at him for a moment, her words escaping her as she watched him look back her with such softness. "You're kiss is a little sloppy," she said pulling away from him and then letting him pull her back.

"I'll just have to practice then," he mumbled before covering her lips again.

They pulled into a parking lot of the Dallas World Aquarium about two hours and thirty minutes later. It was almost morning and Gabriella sighed nervously as she looked at the looming building. "So now what?"

"Chad told me he'd meet us here. They open at 9 am."

Gabriella nodded. "It's only 8am."

"I know." Troy said quietly. "Who would have thought that we make it so quickly? It only took us five days to complete a 13 hour drive."

Gabriella chuckled. "Guess we have a little luck after all."

Troy shifted looking at all the other cars in the lot. "Who knows are lucky we are just yet."

Gabriella shifted in her seat as she too began looking around. "Would they really try anything here, out in public?"

"I wish I knew." Troy mumbled as he shut the car off. "I'm not sure what they'll do to get this drive."

Gabriella nodded then let out a long breath. "So I guess we just wait till they open."

"Yup."

They sat there without a word for fifteen minutes. Then she decided to fill the silence. "Do you want kids?"

Troy raised a brow as he turned a little to stare at her for a moment. "I imagine, one day. Maybe? Why?"

"Well, I mean we had unprotected sex a couple times."

"Four times."

Gabriella's mouth opened as she eyed him curiously. "Right. Four times." She repeated. "I'm just curious if you wanted kids since you're not freaking out about it."

"Oh," Troy was quiet for a moment as he started at his steering wheel. "I didn't really think about that. Should we go get-"

"I'm on birth control."

"Right," he said nodding his head.

"So we really don't have to worry about that for now."

"Right."

"It's not permanent." She said quietly. "Five years. Just enough time to finish school."

"Oh," Troy said looking at her with a small smile. "So, um how many kids did you want to have?"

"Three."

Troy smiled. "Just three."

Gabriella smiled, "You?"

"Three sounds good."

They were both quiet for a while as they smiled at each other. Gabriella looked away first her eyes looking up at the aquarium building. "We really should have warned them that we were coming here, with our absurdly bad luck."

Troy chuckled. "Hopefully we can get this over with quickly."

"What are we going to tell Gabriel?" Her heart accelerated as she thought about her brother. She wasn't sure he'd be excited about their new relationship, despite the whole saving his life thing.

"I don't know." Troy let out a sigh as he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

"We don't have to tell him right away."

"Yes we do." Troy glanced over in her direction. "I do."

Gabriella heart felt like she'd just run up a flight of stairs as she sat still trying to figure what exactly was in store for them. This time no one said anything for a while. She just watched the other cars as people began getting out of their vehicles and making their way to the entrance.

She knew they were in danger. But the whole trip was so absurd and implausible that the reality of the situation had always been pushed into the back of her mind. She could hear that metaphorical clock chiming off the minutes in her head, sounding the impending close of the day. Their road trip was about to be over. Which meant that the wacky, ridiculous, surreal world she hand Troy had been living in was about to disintegrate around them.

Sure what they talked about seemed nice. A life with Troy. Three kids and maybe a dog. It all seemed so … right. But it was also part of this odd bubble of a road trip. What would happened when they came out on the other side? When this was over? When they both had a moment to return to their senses.

Gabriella felt an ache start to grow in her chest. Not a sharp pain or a sudden wound, but a gradual building up of tension. As the minutes ticked by Gabriella grew more and more scared, more and more tense and distressed. She tried to hide it from Troy. She didn't want him to think that she was silly or overly dramatic. But it felt to her like everything in her world was about to end.

And that damn clock in her mind wouldn't stop chiming.

"Ready?"

Gabriella jerked as she turned to face Troy. He was watching her careful.

"Its nine fifteen."

"Oh," Gabriella nodded. "Tell me again why we're meeting this guy here?" she added dryly.

Troy placed his hand over hers as it rested on her lap. "He thinks meeting someplace very public will be safe."

That did nothing to ease Gabriella's nerves. She nodded placing her hand on top of the door handle. "I don't think we'd be safe no matter where he meets us."

"Come on," Troy got out of the car and Gabriella let out a ling breath.

They walked through the main lobby and Gabriella took in the wide expanse of open space, tall ceilings and hushed activity. There were signs everywhere Mundo Maya this way, Orinoco straight ahead. Aquariums everywhere.

"Where do we meet him?"

"By the Harlequin Shrimp."

"Really?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "And where are we going to find those?"

Troy shook his head as picked up a map from the front counter. Fortunately their tickets had been left with the woman at the front desk too. So far there were no signs of the bad guys. Not that she would know what any of them would look like.

After wondering around in a panic glued to Troy's side they found the exhibit. Gabriella looked around only seeing a couple with their child looking at an exhibit not too far away.

"The colorful pattern of the Harlequin or Clown shrimp makes this beautiful crustacean quite popular. Its white or cream colored body is covered with distinctive red and purple spots." Troy read aloud from the information posted on the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked anxiously, looking at Troy with an annoyed expression.

Troy raised a brow. "Maybe you could at least try to look normal."

"For how long?"

Troy smirked. "I don't know, we just have to wait. Come on, let's go sit on a bench before you pass out."

"Troy, I'm scared."

"I know."

"And I'm hungry."

"I know."

"I don't want to die, hungry, in room full of what could be seafood."

Troy shook his head as they sat down. She pressed herself against Troy's side, sighing when he draped an arm around her. She wanted to feel him, touch him. They waited fifteen minutes in silence, with no sign of anyone except genuine visitors and observers.

Troy sighed, "This is right. We'll wait five more minutes, and then we're getting out of here."

Gabriella's heart started hammering, and she felt herself grow cold. She was about to respond when she caught sight of man dressed in slacks walking straight for them. "Troy."

"I see him." Troy instantly pulled them both to their feet, grabbed her arm and headed in the opposite direction. "That's not Chad."

"How did they know where we were?"

"Take your guess, this place is litter with security cameras, the phones could be bugged, or they could have followed us. Bottom line, we need to get out of here."

When Gabriella glanced over her shoulder, she saw the man had started after them. She made a low sound of fear in her throat and broke into a run. Troy right beside her.

The problem was that she had no idea where they were going. The aquarium might as well be a labyrinth. They raced around the corner and were suddenly in a hallway completely surrounded by aquarium glass. Gabriella looked up at the sword fish shark overhead as it swam by. She gasped from the shock and felt Troy pull on her arm as they continued sprinting around children and other aquarium visitors.

Gabriella sucked in a swallow of air as she tried to keep up with Troy, which was essential since he was still clutching her arm in an iron grip. They stumbled past another group of children who were gathered around a large tank reaching inside and touching starfish. Someone shouted after them to be careful and Gabriella quickly risked a look behind them. No one was following them.

"Wait," she shouted.

"Can't," Troy motioned ahead to the fire exit and she instinctively began heading in that direction as well.

Troy pushed the door open and they started down the stairs. But before they were halfway down the first flight, Gabriella caught a glimpse of a man coming up the stairs. "Troy." Her breath was now coming out in painful wheezes.

They whirled back around and started running up the stairs again away from the man who began racing up the stairs after them.

Unfortunately, as they reached the landing where they started out the door opened and the other man began to enter the stairwell. Troy reached out and slammed the door into him making a very satisfying bang as the door hit him in the face.

Gabriella squealed in delight unable to control herself. "The other guy." she shouted as the other one was reached the landing reaching into his waist band for what she could only assume was gun. "Troy, gun."

Without missing a beat Troy grabbed the railing and jumped up using his feet to slam into the other guy and causing him to fall backwards down the stairs. The gun flying from his hand as he tried to catch himself.

Her hands flew over her mouth as she pressed her body against the wall. Her eyes watching Troy as ran down and grabbed the gun racing back up the steps. "Let's go."

"You have a gun," she blurted out. "Why do we need a gun?"

"Do you want him to have it?" Troy motioned behind him just as the door on landing opened and bloody face man poked his head inside.

With no time to argue Gabriella began running up the stairs and Troy followed behind her taking the stairs too at a time.

"Where are we going?"

"Take the next door, we're gonna have to find a way out this place," he grumbled, rather out of breath himself, although not on the verge of passing out like Gabriella.

They reached the top floor and flew out of the stairwell and into a restaurant. The noise from the kitchen loud as Troy pulled her into it. They took off running again. This time followed by shouting.

"He has a gun."

"Call security."

"Stop them."

Troy busted through another set of doors and Gabriella followed him until he found another stairwell. Before she knew it she was running down more stairs trying not to stumble over her own feet. They came out again into a quiet lobby when Gabriella let out a sharp yelp as she felt someone grab her painfully by the arm.

Before she knew what was happening, her back was held tightly against an unknown man's chest, with something hard and round pressed in between her shoulder blades. It felt very much like the barrel of a gun.

Since her back was to the bad guy, she had a very clear view of Troy's face as he stood motionless in middle of the lobby, staring at her his gun pointing at the man behind her.

"That's enough of that," the man holding her hostage said quietly. "You don't want someone to get hurt do you?"

The gun pushed deeper into her back and Gabriella gasp as fear jolted through her.

Troy didn't move his gun stayed steady.

Another man materialized behind them, a blond man with an infuriating smirk as he reached for Troy extended gun. "We don't really need to kill you both. We just need the thumb drive." He said to Troy. "But she's absolutely useless to us. If you don't come with us quietly, she _will_ pay the price." He held his hand out. "Now be a good boy and drop it."

She watched as Troy's shoulders slumped an inch and he relaxed his hold on the gun. His eyes shifted to the blond man as he emptied the chamber, letting the bullets dropped to the floor before handing it over.

"I'm disappointed in you Ryan."

"Frankly, I don't care what you think."

"Ryan?' He was older. He'd gone away for college and moved to into his own place shortly after. She didn't see much of him. In fact, to be honest he was never around when she was visiting Sharpay. He mostly did his own thing.

"By the way, thanks for the heads up. Sharpay sends her best, she the one who told us you were on your way to Texas. Never thought it take you five days to get here but … better late than never I guess."

Gabriella sucked in a breath to scream, but the man behind her slapped a hand over her mouth and pushed the gun even harder into her back. "Don't be stupid."

She looked at Troy questioningly, and he shook his head very slightly. Apparently they were going to play along, at least for the time being.

So they walked out with the two men, and Gabriella was almost blinded by the bright sunlight as they exited the cool building. They were in some kind of back alley, and there was no one else around. Gabriella's head raced with so many new questions. She felt dazed and confused, and she was still breathing heavily. Did Sharpay know about all this? Is that why she insisted that she go to The Red Crystal? Why she gave her the red dress? Was that how the bad guys knew she'd be there?

She gasped as an icy cold sweat over took her. _She'd been the bait._ And she led them straight to Troy. She'd told Sharpay everything. Guilt flooded her as she stared at the two vehicles in front of them. this was all her fault. They were all going to suffer because Gabriella had trusted someone she shouldn't have.

"Where's the drive?"

Troy didn't say anything.

Ryan rolled his eyes and began patting him down. Reaching into his pockets and then checking his socks. "Did you put it on her?"

Ryan stood up and started making his way towards Gabriella.

"She doesn't have the drive. I stashed it somewhere safe when she wasn't looking."

"Oh really," Ryan said shaking his head. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"I don't know how stupid are you." Troy smirked.

"That's it you're coming with me," Ryan said to Troy with a smile as motioned to one of the two vehicles they were standing by. "If you don't put up a fight, Gabi will stay alive."

Troy nodded. His eyes on Gabriella as if she was the only think he could see in the world.

She'd never been more terrified.

The man with bloody face came walking towards them, his nose was swollen and he didn't look very happy. Behind him was the other man from the stairwell.

"What's the plan?"

"You guys take her, we'll take him." Ryan said with a smirk.

"Even if I go with you peacefully," Troy said, his voice hard and cool as steel. "You'll never allow her to live. She's seen too much at this point." While he spoke, Gabriella could tell he was sizing up the other men, as if he were trying to plan an escape strategy.

It wouldn't be easy. She was pretty sure they all had guns. And at the moment Troy had nothing.

"You're right," the man behind her said. "She's a liability. She won't survive the day. But you'll be forced to come with us anyway.

Troy attacked. Gabriella even saw it in his eyes before it happened. He'd almost reached the man behind her when Ryan jabbed a Taser into his side.

Gabriella screamed, but no one seemed to care.

The guy with the bloody nose walked over and kicked Troy in the gut as he was down on the ground followed by a few cheap punches to his face.

"Hey," Ryan frowned. "Let's not rough him up too much we still need him to talk. We need that information. Let's go."

So they dragged his limp body and hauled him to the back seat of one the two black sedans. Troy was still conscious, and his gaze met here. Gabriella began to cry when she saw what Troy's eyes were saying.

He was saying he was sorry. Saying I love you. Saying Goodbye.

She struggled against the man behind her, she didn't care anymore about the loaded gun. She had to do something. The bad guys were winning. She had to get away from. She had to get help.

Eventually, the man with the bloody nose came over and slammed his fist into her face.

It almost knocked her out, but not quite. The waves of pain took a minute to register in her frantic brain. They hit suddenly. She slumped over and would have fallen if not for the man behind her who supported her weight.

"Put her in the trunk and get rid of her. We'll meet you at the Dallas plaza."

It was the last thing she heard before her passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Her mind was complete blank, made up of nothing but darkness, fear and Troy face as he was shoved into the back of that car.

She told herself not to cry. Not to think about Troy. About Gabe and how badly they just failed trying to save him. She tried to focus on the situation. Was there supposed to be a glow in the dark safety latch in car trunk now. She shifted frantically and couldn't see it.

She gasped as the car went over a bump jostling her around on her side. She racked her brain and suddenly she remembered something completely random. It happened on the day she left for college. Gabe had given her a key-chain of pepper spray. He'd been doing the whole over protective brother thing. He told her something about bashing out taillights if he had too. Of course it had been some silly big brother threat at the time… but now.

Gabriella quickly re-positioned herself and started kicking out where she hoped the taillights were located. She kicked and kicked and kicked. And finally she heard something that sounded like shattered glass.

Her erratic movements and the motion of the care were making her a little sick, but she made herself keep kicking her good where she heard the glass shatter. She must of have cut herself in the process because at one point she bit down as a flash of sharp pain ran up her leg. But she kept kicking.

Finally, her foot was free. She could feel the last bit of covering on the taillights give away, and one of her feet was sticking out the back of the car. She began wiggling as much as she could, ignoring the pain shooting up her leg. Someone had to see her. Assuming, of course, that anyone was behind them to see her foot.

She was beginning to doubt her efforts when, out of nowhere, she heard a police siren behind her. She could feel the sedan pulling to a stop, probably not aware that there was a suspicious foot sticking out the back.

The next thing heard were a lot of noises. Some yelling. Something shook the car. And then finally, she was blinded again as the trunk swung open above her.

She looked up into the eyes of police officer and tried her best to stay calm. "Please tell me your one of the good guys?"

"Yes maim," he said reaching inside to help remove her foot from the hole. "You alright maim?"

"My friend. They took him in the other sedan!"

"Maim what other sedan?"

"There's another sedan. His name is Troy Bolton. He's army. Please you have to help him!"

Three hours later Gabriella sat glumly on a bed at the local hospital. The police, concerned by all her bruising and the cuts on her legs had insisted on taking her to the emergency room. She been poked, prodded and questions by dozens of different people. She couldn't even keep track. She was currently holding a cold press against her jaw when the examine room door opened and an African American man walked through it.

"So." He said quietly placing his folder on one of the counters. "Troy Bolton."

"Have you found him?" her entire body shifted and she winced as pain shot up her leg. The doctor had given her three stiches and some pain medication but she could still feel a ripple of pain from her sore muscles and toes.

"No."

Gabriella let a small sob. The last bit of hope inside her was quickly demising. Troy might be getting killed at any moment. If he wasn't already dead.

"Hey now, I can't let you do that." The man said pulling out a chair and taking a seat. "That's my partner out there and we're not giving up until I say so."

Gabriella let out a shuddering breath. "Chad?"

"So he'd talked about me," Chad smiled, "All good things I hope."

Gabriella didn't say anything.

"Look, I know you've been through a lot. I don't blame you for being emotional right now. But I need you to tell me everything you know. Everything you saw and what happened the last time you seen Troy."

Gabriella nodded as she tried to take deep breaths. She went on to answer his questions truthfully, telling him everything she knew about the situation. It didn't matter now that they had stolen cars or caused traffic accidents in their means to get away. The only thing that matter was getting Troy back. She needed him. And she couldn't stand sitting here and doing nothing not when the bad guys had driven off to God know where with Troy to do God knows what to him.

That triggered a memory. One of the bad guys had said something about it right before she passed out. She gasped as she looked back at Chad who was jotting something down.

"The Dallas Plaza!"

"What?" Chad looked up at her his brow narrowed.

"That's where they took him, to The Dallas Plaza. They said 'meet us at the Dallas Plaza right before I passed out." She was up on her feet wincing at the pain as she began moving for the door. "We have to go right now."

"Hey, hey, hey." Chad arm looped around her waist. "You're not going anywhere. I'll go. You sit here and get rested up."

"No you don't understand, I know what they look like I can help you."

"I know what they look like too," Chad turned her around his voice soft. "Hey, you're a little firecracker, and a smart one at that. Come on, you know you're not going to be any good on a busted leg. The doctors said you need rest and nourishment."

"I can't sit here and do nothing."

Chad frowned. "I'll bring him back to you I promise. But I need you to stay here where it's safe."

For a moment she thought about running past him, about running out of the hospital in mad dash. But she knew she couldn't. She knew she'd never make it out the door. With a heavy sigh she nodded and felt the string of tears in her eyes. "You have to save him."

Chad nodded and before she knew it he'd opened the door instructing a nurse to take care of her and motioning for three other men dressed in BDU's to follow him.

Troy sat slumped over in a chair. His right eye was swollen from a punch he'd taken when he tried to overpower his abductor. He been sitting in this room for an hour now. Tied up to chair not able to move any of his limbs.

His thoughts wondered to Gabriella and a sadness over took him. He couldn't even keep her safe. It was the one thing he'd promised to do and he failed. He wasn't even sure where they took her. The last thing he saw were two men shoving her into a trunk and who knows what they were doing to her.

A fog of rage over came him and he shifted in his chair pulling at his restraints and trying to get free. He needed to get out of here. He had to find her.

"I wouldn't do that."

He felt a hard jab into his stomach and clenched his teeth as volts of electricity shot through him.

"So do you feel like talking yet?"

Troy didn't answer, his breathing quick as he to mentally recovered from the pain.

"This whole mess doesn't even concern you." Ryan said sitting down in front of him. "Seriously, just hand over the drive. I can give it to my boss, get paid, then we all go home."

"Bullshit."

"You just don't get the big picture do you," Ryan said with a frown as he knelt down to meet Troy eye to eye. "These guys have avoided arrest for the last ten years. Why do you think that is?"

Troy remained quiet as he watched Ryan's brow arch questioningly.

"They have the goods on everyone you work for, everyone you will ever consider working for, and even the people you consider as friends."

"If that's the case," Troy began, "Why is everyone so butt hurt over a little flash drive."

"You're in this way over your head. Just like Montez."

"I don't know about that." Troy responded dryly. "Montez knew what he was doing, and he was doing such a damn good job that your all running around scared of him."

Ryan stood up and drew is hand back. Troy readied himself and just as expected the end of Taser smashed across his face. The taste of warm copper flooded his mouth and he spit out what he could. His mind focusing on the situation and not what his body was going through.

"A little advice from me to you and your friends," Ryan said using the bottom of Troy's shirt to wipe the Taser. "Walk away little people."

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for a response it opened. Troy recognized the man instantly as Chief Bingham. Tennessee chief officer of police.

"So you're the little bird Montez sang too." Bingham came closed the door behind him.

"He says he doesn't have the drive."

"How nice of you to believe that."

"Sir, I-"

"That's enough." Bingham raised his hand and motioned towards the door. "Take a walk."

Ryan was about to protest, then stopped. He obediently left shutting the door behind him.

"What do you have on him?" Troy asked quietly.

At that Bingham smiled and chuckled softly. "He likes my girls." Bingham walked towards the table on the wall opposite to where Troy was facing. "It would be a shame if his father ever got wind that his little boy was into paying the pretty girls to do not so pretty things."

Troy remained silent.

"You know; I'm impressed. Man like you doesn't really have any secrets. Your dirty deeds are all out in the open."

"I'm not making any deals."

"Not even for your girlfriend?"

Troy's entire body stiffened as he urged himself to keep breathing. _Gabriella._ She was alive. Where could they be holding her? Hope soared inside him at the same time despair held him down. How was he gonna get them both out of this.

"She's a pretty girl. She'd make me a lot of money. Could use another bartender. If she's smart she could get a nice cushy job just running my money through."

Troy remained still. "So that's what you're doing. Using the girls at the bar to run your business for you while you collect."

"Well I do more than just collect. You know; I keep my girls safe, taken care of and fed. It's better for them to work for me anyway than some street thug. Hell, I've even saved a few from a bad pimp or two. I'm a damn hero to some of those girls."

"Right, and running them though The Red Crystal is really classy."

A sharp pain vibrated off the back of his skull and he fell to the ground the chair still attached to his person as he banged his head against the carpet.

"I don't appreciate the tone."

Troy winced as he tried to clear his vision. Blinking rapidly. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Then before he knew where to looked he was being pulled back up into a sitting position.

"I'm a simple man. I have my rules and my beliefs. I also demand some respect when I damn well give it to those who don't deserve it."

Troy squinted as he followed Bingham's voice.

"I'm through with the games. Where's the damn drive?" his question was punctuated by the cocking of a gun. "If you can't give me what I want I'll just find some else who can."

Troy swallowed but couldn't gather the saliva needed to coat his throat. Instead his throat ached with the dry roughness as he quickly tried to think of something.

The gun fired. Silence followed. Another shot. The hard thud hit the ground.

"Troy?"

He choked out a single word in awed relief. "Chad?"

"He's alive," Chad's voice called out. A groan sounded from the floor just in front him where Bingham's body lay.

"Where is she?"

"Hospital, safe and sound." Chad came around to where Troy could see him. "How's my favorite punching bag feeling?" Chad asked kicking Bingham's gun to the opposite side of the room.

Troy smiled, then winced from the pain. "How's Bingham?"

"He'll be fine." Chad said placing two fingers on the man's neck. "Let get you out of here. I made a promise to a little lady and I intend to keep it."

"Thank god this is over," Troy muttered as he leaned back on the chair finally able to feel his muscles relax and with it the ripple of pain that shot through his body. "Fuck."

Chad began to untie him while two other men lifted Bingham off the floor.

"I'll have you're heads for this. This is a private investigation and you're all interfering." Bingham threatened as he was being led out of the room in handcuffs.

Chad shook his head as he got one of Troy's hands free. "Taylor has the drive. Nice hand work at the aquarium."

Troy nodded. When he grabbed the tickets Chad left for them at the door he secretly handed over the thumb drive to Taylor who had been working behind the counter. "Where the hell were you?"

"They sliced my tires man. By the time we got there you two were gone. I heard the call about a woman being found in the trunk of a sedan and I just knew it had to be your girl."

Troy let out a breath. "What about Gabe?" with his other hand free they both worked on untying Troy's legs.

"The DA has what he needs, Bingham's in custody and if you're will to testify-"

"Yes." Troy said standing up and almost tumbling over if it weren't for Chad who was there to catch him.

"Whoa," Chad adjust himself so he could wrap Troy's arm over his shoulder and wrap his arm around Troy's waist. "Let's get you better alright."

It felt like hours of questions, debriefing, medical exams and people checking up on him. The entire time he waited patiently for when he'd be cleared to see her. His heart hammered in his chest each time the door to his hospital room opened.

The door opened and he sat up straight as his blue eyes met with a pair brown eyes. His dark brown hair was the same chestnut color of his sister's curls. They had the same bone structure only Gabriel looked more masculine and his facial hair had grown out since the last time he seen him.

"Gabe?"

'Hey," Gabe stood by the door tucking his hands into his jean pockets. "The doctors said you took beating."

Troy shrugged his shoulders. "You know how doctors are."

Gabe stared at him for a while, "I'm sorry I got you into all this man, I-"

Troy shook his head. "It's nothing. I owe you everything man, what's a few punches."

"Thanks to you, I'm a free man," Gabe smiled as he extended his arms.

"Glad to hear it."

Gabe huffed as he came in further into the room his hands gripping the bar at the end of Troy's bed. They were silent for a moment as they stared at each other. It seemed like Gabe had a lot more to say. As if he wasn't sure what to say. Then finally he let out a low breath and nodded. "Thank you for keeping her safe."

Troy felt a stab in his gut that knocked the breath out of him. "About that…" Troy swore under his breath and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling too many stress knots to count.

"What is it?" Gabe paused to exhale calmly.

"She really is amazing woman. Hanging out with her these last four days was..."

Gabe laughed, "Well it looks like you two didn't kill each other," After another pause Gabe let go of the bar and shoved his hands back into his pockets. He raised is brow in a silent question and Troy looked directly at Gabe, not bothering to deny any of it. There was an unspoken understanding between them and the tension in the room shifted. Gabe didn't say anything for a long time. He just stood there, working his jaw.

"Somehow I was afraid of that." Gabe said, his voice calmer than Troy expected. "But I guess I can't be mad at only you. It was a long time coming for Gabi."

"She told me about the crush she used to have on me when we were young." Saying this aloud sparked another subject he'd wasn't entirely sure about bringing up. "Why did you tell her I knew about it?"

Gabe dropped his gaze.

"You told her I knew and that I made fun of her behind her back because of it." Troy paused. "We both know that's crap."

Gabe shook his head. "I guess it's a sibling thing. It was after you left for the army and I'd come home from Basic. She was so upset, and so love sick. I guess I just freaked. I know you man. You're not one to settle down. Let alone stick around the morning after. I don't know I guess I thought she just needed a wake-up-call."

Troy frowned, "I didn't mean for it to happen. She's an amazing person and I know you don't think I deserve her but-"

"If we got what we deserved, every person in the world would be living in misery. Sometimes we don't deserve for good things to happen, but they happen anyway." He shook his head.

"I love her. I've never been more dead serious about anything in my life, and if you want to beat the shit out of me, I'll let you, but it won't change my mine. I don't want anyone but her."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to beat the shit of you, I could. You're really not in the condition to just _let_ me."

Troy smiled, "I did take a beating for you."

"Just don't be an asshat to her."

"My word."

Gabriella's mother brushed some of her hair back behind her ears. "What on earth were you thinking?"

It seems like everyone kept asking her that question. A little while after Chad left her parents had barged into her hospital room and she really hadn't had a moment to herself since. Her father hugged her tightly her mother sobbed loudly.

As soon as the hugging stopped the questions began. _What happened to the car? Where were you? What were you thinking going to that place? Are you hurt? Who hit you? Did anyone take advantage of you? Are you okay? Why didn't you call us? Don't you ever worry us like that ever again?_

Honestly she been more distracted worrying about Troy to answer any of them. All she could do was silently cry as her gut twisted into a million knots. The moment her hospital door opened and she saw Chad she moved to get up from the bed, only to he held down by her parents.

"How is he?" she shouted un able to stay calm.

"Alive." Chad said with reassuring smile. "He's safe and he's being tended to now. It's going to be a while before you can see him. They already got his statements, but he has to get medical attention."

"Medical attention?" Gabriella mother stood up from her chair. "Is he alright? Should I call Lucile?"

"She's already been notified." Chad came over to bed and let out a sigh, "Gabe has also been released on all counts."

Gabriella felt her heart thud hard against her chest and she was pulled into her mother's embrace as they both began to cry. She wasn't even aware she could cry this much.

"You saved both of them," Chad said placing a hand on Gabriella hand.

She hadn't even notice he come so close. He was placed hand on her mother back and looked up at her father. "Your daughter is amazing. Not only was she able to keep a level head in a crisis situation but she saved my partner's life and helped bring down the case they built around Gabe with her statements and quick thinking."

Gabriella's head was spinning with all the information hovering inside her. She could barely feel her fingers. Her cheeks wet with more tears.

Chad nodded as he looked down at her and gave a wink. "I'll be around if you need me, you get some rest and I'll come get you as soon as you can see Troy."

The next face they saw was Gabe as he came through the door arms extended sending both her parents into wails of joy and more group hugs. They all talked over each other as they caught up, Gabe sitting by her bedside holding her hand tightly and thanking her profusely.

It was all so bitter sweet. To be so happy and at the same time feel so empty. Like a part of her was missing. Like something was off and not right.

It had been hard on all of them, and her heart was so confused with fear and happiness. Happiness to have her bother back and her family whole again but a small nagging fear of what was happening with the man she loved.

If he was okay. If he still wanted her. If he hadn't come to his senses and decide to get on the next chopper out town.

She couldn't even sleep after visiting hours where over and her family left to go to a hotel nearby. The room fell into a silent murmur of machines and silence. She stared out the window at the night sky. Would this ache inside her ever settle?

The door to her room opened and she sat up gasping in fear. All the hairs on her neck standing up as she reached for a vase of flowers form her nightstand nearby.

"And here I was worried about bringing you flowers."

Troy's voice filled the room and her first reaction was absolute shock, even before shattering relief washed over her at the knowledge that he was alive. She just about screamed in delight. "Troy!"

"Hey beautiful," he limped over to the bed and quietly sat down on the edge of it closer to her. "How are you feeling?"

Gabriella lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So much better, now. I thought you were dead. It was like the end of … everything."

She felt him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Well, I'm not dead. We're both alive. And it's all finally over."

She moved one hand up to caress his face. "Your hurt." She said tracing his swollen lip.

"You too," he motioned behind him to her leg that was wrapped up in bandages.

She leaned forward pressing her lips onto his not able to take it. She wanted to feel him. Needed to taste him. She had too. She was about to go mad otherwise.

He made a long, guttural sound and wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her so tightly she momentarily couldn't breathe.

But she wanted it. So much.

"I thought I'd lost you," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm here."

She managed to pull away enough to look up at his face, but she only got a brief look at the tidal wave of emotions in his eyes before he was claiming her lips with his again. She let his lips, tongue and teeth have control, and just relished the fact that she'd gotten him back. Alive. And truly whole.

But her state of blissful, satisfied peace didn't last very long as Troy's mouth and hands continued to move over her body. Soon her back was against the mattress and he was hovering over her. She let out a small moan of arousal and Troy pulled away breathing heavily.

"Damn it."

"What?"

Troy brought a hand up through his hair and let out a low breath. "I can't ravish you the way I want to, not here, with people out there and this tiny hospital bed."

Gabriella smiled warmly. "I'm okay with making out."

Troy gave her a slanted look.

"I'm glad you're alive."

"I'm glad you're alive too." He met her eyes and just smiled.

"Now what?"

"Now," Troy said, his voice natural. "Everything is different. I need to make sure all the loose ends are tied up. But after that, I think I'm gonna back home."

"Home to Tennessee?" she asked quietly almost unsure.

Troy smiled, "If you're there, then yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella raced down the steps of her parents' house. She took a deep breath. She was supposed to be the good girl, and what had happened over the last three weeks wasn't good at all. She been mistake for a prostitute, accessory to car thief, survived car chases and gunfire, listed as dangerous on television, she'd done lustful things alone in a hotel room with an older man, even punched and stuffed into a trunk.

Between the court dates and the trails and testifying if felt like things would never settle down. She almost given up on the fact that things would ever be normal again. She wasn't who her parents thought she was. She wasn't who she thought she was.

"Hey beautiful," Troy greeted from where he stood leaning against dark Doge Challenger. "Ready for some birthday ice cream?"

"Yup," she nodded as she tossed her arms around him and greeted him with a small kiss on the lips. She sighed in delight. They were both smiling in a dopy kind of happiness and something just seemed off. Like it wasn't right.

She frowned.

His features softened. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head, trying to hide her thoughts. She backed away from and she watched him open her door.

"Don't lie to me," he frowned, "Something just happened there."

"Don't argue with me about my own feelings. If I say nothing's wrong, then nothing's wrong." She got into the car and Troy shut the door. She could see the scowl on his face as he came around to the driver's side.

He got in and turned on the car. Before pulling out of the driveway he stopped and turned towards her. "Gabi what is it?"

She smiled and leaned over her face close to his as she whispered. "Nothing is wrong." At least she hoped it wasn't. They went to the neighbor ice cream shop and he ordered for them. When they got their ice cream, they sat down at an outside table.

She enjoyed her sundae, but she thought Troy's looked even better, so she reached over a couple of times to take a spoonful from his. He let her initially, but after the fourth time, he pulled away. "What is it with you and my food."

She scowled at him. "I'd share with you." She offered.

"But I want what I ordered. Hence, I ordered it."

"Well," she shrugged. "Yours looks better than mine."

Troy chuckled, "Do you want me to order another one for you."

"I don't want another Sundae."

He grumbled under his breath and stretched his sundae out towards her. She couldn't help but smile as she took another spoonful. She could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Here do you want some of mine?" she offered.

He slanted her a look and then took an enormous spoonful of her sundae.

She gasped as she stared down at her depleted sundae. And then looked up when she heard him laughing.

"It's only fair," he said before shoveling the ice cream into his mouth.

"Jerk."

"Guilty."

She sighed happily as something clicked into place and she reached her hand across the table to place it over his. She loved being close to him, she loved the feel of his skin the sound of his laugh and the softness she seen behind his eyes. She felt close to him, as if nothing important had changed, even though they were back home again.

"What it is?"

"I'm just relieved, I guess. It feels strange to be back. Everything was so … unreal on that trip that I was worried that maybe … I mean…"

"Maybe what?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe what we had wouldn't work in the real world."

Troy smiled as he put his sundae cup down and reached his hand over to softly caress her cheek. "Of course it will work. It's just a transition to get back to normal life."

"You really think so," Gabriella said quietly. "Because I haven't been this happy in forever and it makes me feel like something is wrong."

"Honey," he said with a warm smile. "No matter how strange our circumstances are, what we have is real, and it's never going to go away. That happiness you feel. I feel it too. And guess what?"

"What?"

"There is nothing wrong with it."

Gabriella smiled. "So what are you going to now that you're not going back."

Troy shrugged, "I have some money put away. I think I might want to go to school." He raised a brow, "I was going to take some classes, maybe something in engineering?"

Gabriella's smile grew, "That sounds fantastic."

"Really?" Troy asked looking a bit unsure. "Because I was thinking about Tennessee State University."

"Oh, you don't have to go where I'm going." Gabriella said a little caught off guard. "I mean I have a long, long track ahead of me." Gabriella shook her head as she began to think of it all. "I mean, we can do some long distance, I don't want you to feel trapped. I really think it could work out. I finish up my general courses and pre-med in another two years, after that it med school, then residency of course, and then-"

"Yeah," he reached a hand across the table, his touch distracting her. "I'm in no rush here. We have all our lives. I want to go to Tennessee State University."

Gabriella felt a small blush flood her cheeks. "Well then," she said matter of fact. "I hope you don't get too tired of me."

"Not possible." Troy sat up straight, "I mean, I don't want to rush you into things, or move too quickly with this, we can take our time."

"I agree. You're my forever remember. This isn't casual for me."

"This isn't casual for me either." He said warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then we're doing this? Really doing this?" he paused.

Gabriella giggled, "We're being really happy together."

Troy got up and came around the table scooping her up and holding her in his lap. "I don't know what I ever did to get so lucky."

Gabriella smiled, meeting his eyes in a look of complete understanding. "We're both lucky."

The end.

Author's Note: I'm getting married! My boyfriend proposed last Saturday after Freight Fest. He asked me "Did you have a good time?" While I stuffed my hand into bag of beef jerk I said, "yeah it was fun. I had an awesome time." Then he lifts my hand and I thought he was going to kiss it. (He does that a lot.) Well he said, "What if I make it better?" And slides the ring on my finger!

I had to finish chewing my beef jerky to tell him yes! Lmao!

I'm planing a wedding! I'm so happy and so excited. We've been together for 9 years, know each other since high school. I'm super happy and super excited.


End file.
